O Destino de Cada Coração III
by By Mandora
Summary: Setsuna, que tinha sido ressuscitada por Sesshoumaru, se envolve afetivamente com seu salvador. Mas Naraku se mostra muito interessado na jovem, que se revela uma poderosa sacerdotisa, e em Kagome, cujos poderes são crescentes.
1. O Segredo de Setsuna

Disclaimer: 

Esta fanfic é baseada na obra: Inu-Yasha. Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi, a exceção dos personagens que eu mesma criei.

* * *

Legenda:

" " Pensamentos dos personagens

– Fala dos personagens

-x-x-x-x-x- Passagem de tempo de um acontecimento para o outro

(x) Termos e nomes com este símbolo ao lado são explicados no final de cada capítulo

* * *

Essa fanfiction é a continuação de "O Destino de Cada Coração II". Na fase I, Kikyou tentou de tudo para tirar a Kagome de seu caminho e ficar com Inu-Yasha, mas seus planos e engodos não deram certo. Nisso, Kagome acaba descobrindo que tem o dom da cura e se declara para o Inu-Yasha, mas apesar de retribuir o afeto, ele não consegue dizer-lhe isso em palavras.

Na fase II, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru se enfrentam durante a primeira noite de lua nova (x), quando o hanyou (x) perde todos os seus poderes de youkai (x). Kagome sela o destino de Sesshoumaru com suas flechas, porém surge um novo ser, um espírito com um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas corrompido, que liberta e se alia a Sesshoumaru contra Inu-Yasha... Mas o destino acaba por pregar uma peça em Sesshoumaru, quando ele se vê envolvido com sua aliada.

Agora, Setsuna, o espírito que possuía um fragmento da Jóia e que tinha sido ressuscitada por Sesshoumaru, começa a se envolver afetivamente com seu salvador. Mas Naraku se mostra muito interessado na jovem, que se revela uma poderosa sacerdotisa, e em Kagome, cujos poderes também são crescentes.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O Segredo de Setsuna**

Uma fogueira iluminava a escuridão da floresta. Setsuna estava sentada diante dela, enquanto Rin ficava dando voltas. Apesar de não ter nenhum ferimento, o quimono de Setsuna estava manchado de sangue, resquícios de sua primeira morte. As manchas apareceram após Sesshoumaru ressuscitá-la com a Tenseiga, a cerca de dois dias. Também tinha lapsos de memória, havia se esquecido de muitas coisas e isso a incomodava.

– Rin, por favor... Aquieta-te ou poderás tropeçar e cair.

– O senhor Sesshoumaru está demorando... O que será que ele e o Jyaken foram fazer? – Comentou a menina, espreguiçando-se.

– Não sei, minha criança... – Havia um tom melancólico em sua voz.

– A senhorita está bem?

– Sim... Por quê?

– Parece triste...

– Acho que ainda não me acostumei a estar viva novamente...

– Isso passa com o tempo. – As duas sorriram ao verem Sesshoumaru surgir da floresta. Jyaken vinha logo atrás de seu mestre, um tanto sem fôlego, como se tivesse apostado uma corrida. – Assim está bem melhor... –Trazia um embrulho na mão.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Exclamou a menina. – O que é isso?

– É para Setsuna. – Disse ele, meio sem graça.

Setsuna recebeu o embrulho e o abriu. Para seu encanto e confusão, nele havia um lindo quimono azul-claro, com flores brancas bordadas e uma delicada fita, na mesma cor do quimono, para amarrar os cabelos. Ela acariciou o presente e encarou Sesshoumaru.

– Meu senhor...

Ele fingiu um pouco de descaso, mas disfarçava muito mal.

– O que foi? Não gostou?

– Não é isso... É lindo, obrigada... Mas não o quero se tiver custado a vida de alguém...

– O preço foi a corrida de Jyaken de alguns cães. – Deu um tapa nas costas de Jyaken. – Até que foi estimulante, não foi, Jyaken?

– Com toda certeza... – Caiu desmaiado de tanto cansaço.

Setsuna sorriu e estendeu a mão para Rin.

– Rin, me ajudas a vestir meu novo quimono?

– Claro...

As duas foram para detrás de algumas árvores, mas a direção tomada por elas era sempre vigiada por Sesshoumaru. Notou que Rin saiu correndo da mata, foi até a sela de Ah-Un, onde pegou uma escova para cabelos.

– Rin, o que está fazendo?

– Eu vou pentear o cabelo da senhorita Setsuna! – E voltou para a mata.

Ele esperou, mas paciência não era o seu dom. Resolveu ir atrás delas. Ao encontrá-las, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, pois não queria que Setsuna achasse que ele a estava espionando, embora estivesse. Rin já havia prendido os ruivos cabelos de Setsuna em um lindo rabo de cavalo com a fita, deixando uma delicada franja e uma mecha de fios soltos de cada lado do rosto. Ela estava de costas quando começou a soltar seu quimono para vestir o novo que ele lhe dera. Ele corou com a visão das costas nuas daquela jovem tão bonita. Mas também se indignou ao notar uma marca em suas costas, uma cicatriz de espada do lado direito do coração.

"A espada de Tatsuyo...", pensou ele. Ela carregaria consigo a cicatriz do golpe que a matou até o último dia de sua segunda vida. Ele fechou os olhos e retornou para o acampamento. Alguns minutos depois, Rin e Setsuna retornaram. Rin mantinha seu jeito saltitante, dando voltas ao redor de Setsuna.

– Que lindo! Que lindo!

– Rin... Quantas vezes já pedi a ti para que não faças isso?

– Desculpe... – Cruzou as mãos atrás de seu corpo e baixou o olhar, observando as voltinhas que fazia com seu pé no chão, mas acabou por sorrir quando Setsuna acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

Sesshoumaru procurava manter aquele jeito frio, mas vez por outra se traía com o olhar.

– Ficou bem em você...

– Obrigada. Como soubeste o tamanho certo? – Jogou o quimono antigo na fogueira.

– Adivinhei... Por que o está queimando?

– Não quero mais lembranças do passado, já tenho marcas suficientes...

– Eu sei...

– O que disseste, meu senhor?

– Nada... – Sentiu um vento frio soprar. – Esse cheiro... – Olhou para a floresta atrás de si.

Setsuna segurou Rin pela mão e a manteve junto a seu corpo.

– Um grande mal se aproxima... – Ficou observando a mesma direção que Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru a olhou com o canto dos olhos. "Você ainda pode sentir a presença de espíritos malignos... Talvez Naraku tenha dito a verdade sobre seus poderes...". Viu um enxame de youkais se aproximar pelo alto das árvores.

– Setsuna, saia com Rin daqui agora!

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Exclamou a criança assustada.

Setsuna tratou de puxar a menina e a colocou cima de Ah-Un, juntamente com o inconsciente Jyaken.

– É perigoso agora, minha querida. Voltarás quando for seguro...

– Mas...

Setsuna deu um tapinha no pescoço de Ah-Un que decolou com a chorosa Rin em seu dorso. Depois, posicionou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

– Não lhe disse para sair daqui?

– E deixar-te sozinho? Nunca...

– Faça como quiser, mas não se aproxime deles... – Avançou contra os youkais, destroçando-os com suas garras venenosas. Percebeu que um escapara e ia na direção de Setsuna. – Cuidado! – Foi impedido de protegê-la, pois surgiram outros youkais em seu caminho. – Seu bando de inúteis! – Lutava com os youkais, mas não tirava seus olhos de Setsuna, que parecia estranhamente calma, apesar do perigo que seguia em sua direção.

Setsuna estendeu suas mãos, com os punhos fechados e unidos, na direção do youkai. Ao abrir suas mãos, uma esfera luminosa surgiu entre elas e criou uma barreira circular ao redor de Setsuna. O youkai desapareceu ao tocar tal barreira. A princípio, Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso, mas depois sorriu para ela. "Ela não está indefesa como imaginei...". Sem ter que se preocupar com ela, destruiu todos os youkais com a tranqüilidade costumeira, pois eles não eram lá grande coisa, apesar da quantidade. De vez em quando, um passava por ele e tentava chegar até Setsuna, mas era destruído por sua barreira. Quando o último foi exterminado, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela com uma certa cautela, não queria ser pego naquela barreira.

– Jamais usaria minha barreira contra ti, meu senhor...

– Por que não me disse que ainda possuía a esfera da alma (x)?

Ela elevou as mãos ao peito e mostrou a esfera da alma.

– Eu nunca a perdi... – Abaixou o olhar. – E é por essa razão que às vezes duvido de que realmente esteja viva... – Sentiu a mão dele tocando-lhe o rosto, desfez a esfera da alma e o encarou.

– Parece muito viva para mim... – Sentia uma vontade enorme de beijá-la, mas como ela estava tendo alguns lapsos de memória, não queria forçar uma situação. – Vamos procurar Rin... "Queria que se lembrasse de mim...".

– Jamais esqueceria de ti...

Ele a olhou com surpresa.

– Pode ler a minha mente?

Ela apenas segurou-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas.

– Só quando me tocas... – Deslizou sua mão pelo braço dele até tocar-lhe a face. – Por que não fazes o que tens vontade?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sesshoumaru a puxou contra si e a beijou. Mas antes que pudessem saborear aquele beijo houve uma interrupção.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru!

Os dois se desvencilharam e observaram Ah-Un retornar com Jyaken e Rin. Ao pousar, Rin correu na direção de ambos para abraçá-los, mas parou ao perceber os corpos dos youkais pelo chão. Setsuna ajoelhou-se e estendeu os braços na direção da menina.

– Está tudo bem, minha criança... – Rin correu e a abraçou. – Vamos sair deste lugar. Ele já sabe que estamos aqui.

– Você fala de Naraku? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

– Sim... Estes youkais foram enviados por ele... – Encarou-o. – Para me matar...

– Parece que ele tem muito medo de você, Setsuna... – Sorriu ironicamente.

– Medo?

Então, segurando as rédeas de Ah-Un, começou a caminhar lentamente, seguido por Jyaken e elas duas.

– Se eu achasse que você representasse alguma ameaça digna de meu temor, também tentaria matá-la...

Setsuna sorriu para ele. "Eu sei que tentarias, mas a verdade é que jamais conseguirias...".

* * *

(x) Youkai - ser fantástico da cultura japonesa dotado de poderes extraordinários; fantasma; demônio

(x) Hanyou - meio-youkai (metade youkai, metade humano). Por ser um cruzamento dentre as duas espécies, um hanyou pode, em um dia aleatório do mês, perder todos os seus poderes de youkai e tornar-se totalmente humano. Nesse período, eles procuram abrigo seguro, uma vez que se sentem enfraquecidos pela falta de sua força demoníaca.

(x) Lua nova - Pelo fato de Inu-Yasha ser um hanyou, há um período no mês em que ele perde totalmente seus poderes de youkai, tornando-se humano. Este dia é o primeiro dia do mês em que a lua desaparece por completo do céu, logo, o primeiro dia de lua nova.

(x) Esfera da alma – Esse golpe foi explicado na fic anterior. Trata-se do coração da alma da própria Setsuna que ela expõe para atacar. A esfera absorve para si a essência de todo ser vivo que toca.


	2. Separação

**Capítulo 2 - Separação**

– Cheguei!

A colegial abriu a porta de sua casa e entrou. Mais um dia cansativo de colégio havia terminado. Por causa dos dias que passou na outra era, havia perdido muitas aulas e agora tinha uma dura semana de provas.

– Filha, você parece muito cansada. Porque não vai descansar um pouco?

– Ai, ai, mamãe... Bem que eu queria, mas não posso. Tenho prova amanhã de novo. Eu vou tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e meter a cara nos livros. – Começou a caminhar para o seu quarto. – Não vejo a hora de voltar...

– Eu vou fazer uns bolinhos de arroz e levo no quarto para você.

– Obrigada, mamãe.

A mãe ficou observando a filha entrar em seu quarto. Saiu pela porta, caminhou um pouco e ficou observando o templo do poço come-ossos. "Estranho Inu-Yasha não ter vindo... O que será que houve?". Levou as mãos ao rosto.

– Ai, meus Deus! Os bolinhos! – Entrou correndo para preparar os bolinhos.

Após o banho, Kagome entrou em seu quarto e vestiu um pijama. Enquanto penteava seus cabelos diante do espelho, não conseguia tirar seus pensamentos dele.

"Inu-Yasha... Será que você ainda está zangado?".

**-x-x-x-x-x- FlashBack -x-x-x-x-x-**

Na outra era, dentro da cabana da velha sacerdotisa Kaede.

– Mas por quê?

– Por que eu vou ter provas e preciso estudar!

O hanyou fez uma cara de pidão.

– Ta, mas por que eu não posso ir com você, Kagome?

"Esse olhar... Mas eu não posso fraquejar agora, senão eu vou perder a semana de provas!".

– Eu já disse, Inu-Yasha. Eu não consigo me concentrar nos estudos com você por perto fazendo bagunça...

– Eu? Bagunça? – Indagou ele, indignado. – O seu irmão é quem sempre me mete em confusão!

– E você sempre cai! – Resolveu baixar o tom de voz antes que eles acabassem numa discussão. "Calma, Kagome...". – Inu-Yasha... é sério, eu só vou ficar uns quatro dias que é o período de provas e depois...

– Sabe o que eu acho? – Interrompeu ele. – Acho que você está querendo ir ver aquele humano! – Cruzou os braços e fez aquele ar de desconfiado.

– Quem?

– Aquele humano imbecil que foi no aniversário do seu irmão! Se eu soubesse teria arrancado a cabeça dele! – Cerrou o punho e deu um soco no ar.

– Deixa de ser ciumento, Inu-Yasha. Eu não tenho nada com o Houjou!

– É, mas até nome dele você não esqueceu...

– Mas estudamos na mesma escola! Nos vemos todo dia!

– Conversa! Se 'vêem' todo dia... Você quer dizer 'se encontram' todo dia, não é!

– Ai, seu cabeça dura! – Sem pensar, Kagome proferiu aquela palavra. – SENTA! (x)

O silêncio se fez entre os dois. Inu-Yasha manteve sua posição, apenas cruzando os braços, colocando-os dentro das mangas de seu quimono. Seu olhar entristeceu e Kagome sentiu uma pontada no coração. "E agora? Ele está magoado!". Tentou se aproximar dele, mas ele recuou.

– Você se arrependeu, não foi? – Fechou os olhos e virou o rosto.

– Inu-Yasha... Não é isso...

– Faça o que quiser, eu não quero te atrapalhar... – Saiu da cabana.

Ela correu para fora para se desculpar e o viu adentrar a floresta, sem sequer olhar para trás, desaparecendo entre as árvores.

– Inu-Yasha! – Caiu sentada sobre os joelhos. – Ai... Que mancada...

**-x-x-x-x-x- Fim do FlashBack -x-x-x-x-x-**

Ela sacudiu a cabeça para se desfazer do transe, sentou em sua cadeira e abriu o livro sobre a mesinha. Mas o olhar dele não saía de sua mente.

– Assim não dá para me concentrar. – Colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e deitou o rosto sobre o livro. – Que droga, Kagome! – Brigou ela consigo mesma.

Levantou-se, pegou sua mochila e começou a arrumá-la. Sua mãe entrou no quarto segurando uma bandeja com bolinhos e uma xícara de chá. Ficou confusa com a ação da filha.

– Filha, você vai voltar para a outra era?

– Eu vou agora, mamãe...

– Mas e a sua prova amanhã?

Kagome encarou a mãe com um olhar muito triste e tentando segurar as lágrimas.

– Eu não estou nem aí para essa prova! Eu magoei o Inu-Yasha! Devia ter ficado e esperado ele voltar, mas...

– Mas você teve medo... – Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha, segurou a mão de Kagome e sentou-se com ela na cama. – Vocês brigaram, não foi?

– Foi... – Desviou do olhar da mãe, pois ainda não tinha contado o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Inu-Yasha. – Foi minha culpa... Ele queria vir, mas eu não deixei e gritei com ele... – Sentiu o gostoso abraço de sua mãe envolvê-la e entregou-se ao choro.

– A minha garotinha não é mais uma garotinha...

A jovem corou e escondeu o rosto no peito da mãe.

– Mamãe!

– Kagome, brigas fazem parte de todo relacionamento, vocês só não podem deixar que as coisas fiquem mal resolvidas. Mas toda briga tem um lado bom...

– Qual? – Levantou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas.

– Fazer as pazes, ora. – Piscou para a filha e sorriu. – Olha, por que você não come alguma coisa e tira uma boa noite de sono? Você vai se sentir um pouco melhor pela manhã... Talvez até consiga se concentrar na prova. Quando voltar do colégio, tenha uma boa refeição e volte para outra era para falar com Inu-Yasha. – Sentiu-se aliviada ao perceber um sorriso nos lábios da filha.

– Obrigada, mamãe. Sabe, eu queria conversar sobre uma coisa...

– E o que é, minha filha?

– Quando a Jóia de Quatro Almas estiver completa... – Suspirou profundamente. – ...ela não vai simplesmente desaparecer... E a sacerdotisa que a protegia está morta. Seria minha obrigação protegê-la agora... E também não acho que seria certo trazer a Jóia de Quatro Almas para este mundo, não é o lugar dela...

– Entendo... – Fez uma pausa e deu um breve suspiro. – Talvez o colégio não faça tanto sentido para você agora, não é mesmo? Mas você poderia pelo menos terminar este ano?

– Sim.

Abraçou a mãe e assim permaneceram durante algum tempo. Depois se deram boa noite e a mãe saiu do quarto. Kagome levantou-se, comeu dos bolinhos feitos por sua mãe e ficou olhando pela janela. A noite já havia caído e as estrelas faziam companhia à lua que já demonstrava seus sinais de minguante. Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou olhando para o livro, porém em seus pensamentos só um rosto via. "Amanhã eu volto para você...".

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Inu-Yasha! Cuidado!

Apesar do alerta de Sango, uma árvore, que pela raiz foi arrancada, atingiu o hanyou em cheio e o atirou longe, abrindo uma longa vala no solo.

– Maldição! – Levantou-se, apoiando-se na Tessaiga, e limpou a sujeira do rosto com a manga de seu quimono. – Agora você me deixou furioso, seu bicho feio!

Disparou novamente contra o monstro. Era um youkai muito grande, parecendo um abutre. Seu bico de ponta vermelha possuía muitas protuberâncias, como calos. Suas penas pareciam duras como aço, protegendo seu corpo. No alto da cabeça, tinha um trio de chifres, um atrás do outro. Apesar do tamanho, o youkai não parecia muito forte, mas Inu-Yasha não conseguia concentrar-se na luta. Seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. "Kagome... será que você está bem?". Recebeu um golpe de um dos pés da criatura bem no meio do estômago, bateu contra outra árvore e caiu meio desacordado, enquanto o youkai avançava em sua direção...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Não! – Sentiu uma dor no estômago e começou a chorar. Até esqueceu de que estava na sala de aula, durante a prova.

– Senhorita Higurashi, está sentindo alguma coisa? – Perguntou o professor, aproximando-se.

Ela levantou os olhos para o professor, mas sua visão estava embaçada. Sentiu uma tontura e desmaiou. "Inu-Yasha...".

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inu-Yasha abriu os olhos lentamente, mas mal conseguia identificar as formas diante de si. Parecia que escutara alguém chamar seu nome. "Kagome...". Então viu o youkai a poucos metros de si. Levantou num pulo rápido e escapou do golpe. Ergueu a Tessaiga e no que o monstro se virou cortou-lhe a cabeça. O corpo decapitado ainda ficou sacudindo-se de um lado para o outro, até Miroku usar o buraco do vento e terminar o serviço. Inu-Yasha guardou sua espada e sentou-se no chão. Estava cansado e ferido.

– O que você tem na cabeça, Inu-Yasha? Se não podia se concentrar na luta não devia ter começado a briga! – Brigou o monge.

– Ora! Vê se não me amola! Eu acabei com ele, não foi?

Miroku sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

– É acabou mesmo... – Deu um tapa nas costas de Inu-Yasha que, por estar ferido, sentiu aquele tapa doer e soltou um grito.

– Miroku! Que diabos está fazendo?

– Terminando o serviço daquele youkai. Mais um pouco e você teria passado dessa para a melhor! Como é que a Kagome ia se sentir se você morresse? Já parou para pensar nisso? – Percebeu o triste olhar do hanyou e colocou a mão na testa. – Eu não acredito...

– O quê?

– Vocês brigaram de novo? Mas não tinham chegado a um acordo ou coisa parecida?

– As coisas mudam... – Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.

– Inu-Yasha, você tem que tirar proveito dos bons exemplos. Veja eu e a Sango, por exemplo. Nós nunca brigamos...

– É, vocês dois nunca brigam... – Sorriu, como se lembrasse de algo. – Exceto quando passa alguma mulher bonita na sua frente...

– Isso é bobagem, meu amigo... Eu e a Sango temos um relacionamento aberto e... – Lembrou-se de que Sango estava bem ao seu lado. Ela estava de pé, com os olhos fechados, braços cruzados, um dos pés dava pequenas pancadinhas no chão, como se marcasse um ritmo. Parecia irritada. – ...eh... e eu... eu jamais ousaria sequer olhar outra mulher... – Recebeu um golpe básico do osso voador de Sango na cabeça.

– Conversa... – Resmungou a exterminadora, que guardou sua arma e saiu caminhando.

– Hei, Sango! – Levantou-se, com a mão no local da cabeça onde um enorme galo crescia. – Temos que esperar o Inu-Yasha... – Olhou para trás e viu que Inu-Yasha não estava mais lá. – Mas onde será que ele foi?

– Foi fazer o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo... – Cruzou os braços.

– O que você quer dizer?

– Ir atrás da Kagome... Parece incrível, mas você consegue despertar um mínimo de bom senso nele...

– Será que eu não mereço algum prêmio por isso? – Se aproximou querendo abraçá-la, mas ela escapou.

– Vou pensar no seu caso... – Começou a se afastar novamente. – Vamos logo! Ainda temos que passar em mais um lugar antes de voltarmos ao vilarejo!

– Espera! – Foi atrás da moça. – Eu me contento com um beijinho...

Inu-Yasha ficou observando os dois se afastarem do alto de uma árvore. Depois seguiu em direção ao vilarejo. "Kagome... Eu não vou deixar aquele humano estúpido tirar você de mim!".

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ao abrir os olhos, Kagome se viu deitada sobre uma cama na enfermaria. Suas três amigas estavam com ela.

– Ai, Kagome... – Exclamou a amiga Yuka. – Que susto você deu na gente!

– Desmaiando daquele jeito... Se você ainda não estava boa da febre reumática, devia ter ficado em casa. – Recomendou Ayumi.

Kagome olhou um tanto confusa para sua amiga. "Febre reumática?".

– Não, meninas. – Interrompeu Eri. – Era depressão pós-traumática reversa. Foi isso que o avô dela disse.

A colegial tentou cobrir o rosto com o lençol de vergonha. "Ai, vovô! Aonde você arruma essas doenças?".

– Ai, meu Deus! A prova! – Lembrou-se ela.

– Kagome, não se preocupe com isso. O professor disse que você poderia fazer a segunda chamada. E que se você precisasse de aulas de reforço, ele estaria a disposição, é claro, assim que você melhorar. – Yuka sorriu e começou a falar em baixo tom, como que contando um segredo. – Sabe, só entre nós. Mas o professor não estava acreditando que você estivesse tão doente, mas depois do susto que você deu hoje...

– É, ele até nos liberou da última aula para levá-la para casa... – Completou a amiga Eri

– Está tudo bem, meninas. Eu não quero que vocês percam aula por minha causa. Eu posso ir sozinha agora. – Sentou-se na cama e começou a calçar os sapatos.

– Mas Kagome, e se você desmaiar na rua? – Insistiu Ayumi. – Você não pode ficar andando sozinha por aí!

Sentiu um aperto no peito e uma vontade desesperada de chorar. Mas conteve suas lágrimas, do contrário, as que a acompanhavam iriam fazer muitas perguntas, as quais ela não tinha a menor vontade de responder ou enrolar. Ela se manteve silenciosa enquanto as amigas a acompanhavam até sua casa. As meninas, sim falavam pelos cotovelos. Ela deve ter ouvido o nome do Houjou e do Inu-Yasha umas trinta vezes cada pelo menos, mas não deu muita atenção. Em seus pensamentos só havia uma pessoa com quem queria estar. Na porta de casa, despediu-se das amigas e entrou correndo.

– Algum problema minha filha? Chegou cedo hoje.

– Estou bem, mamãe. Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas para ir para a era feudal... – Subiu correndo as escadas.

– Minha criança... espero que encontre o que tanto precisa...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Kagome! – Gritou a raposinha, que saltitava de alegria ao redor da colegial que acabara de chegar no vilarejo e adentrar a cabana da velha sacerdotisa.

– Shippou... Que bom te ver... Como vai, vovó Kaede?

– Estou bem, Kagome... Mas você não disse que ia ficar fora uma semana? – Começou a mexer um cozido num enorme caldeirão.

– Mudei de idéia... – Olhou ao redor. – Onde estão Inu-Yasha, Sango e Miroku?

– Ah... Eles foram atender um chamado. Parece que tinha um youkai perturbando uma aldeia e eles foram até lá.

– Eu sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido! Em que direção eles foram?

– Norte, mas... – Escutou o barulho da porta. – Kagome! – Saiu atrás da menina, seguida por Shippou.

– Kagome, espera! Deixa eu ir com você! – Suplicou o pequenino.

– De jeito nenhum, Shippou. É muito perigoso! Quando eu encontrá-los, nós voltamos para te buscar. – E pedalou desesperadamente sua bicicleta na direção indicada por Kaede. "Espero que esteja bem...".

Seguiu até sentir faltar forças nas pernas. Já estava anoitecendo e ela resolveu parar um pouco para descansar. "Será que é o caminho certo?". Olhou para o alto, tentando vislumbrar as estrelas, mas já havia adentrando a parte mais densa da floresta e a copa das árvores era muito fechada. "Logo, logo isso aqui vai ficar um breu só, tenho que fazer uma fogueira...". Pôs-se a juntar gravetos, montou um acampamento e acendeu a tão calorosa fogueira. A escuridão da noite também estava descendo fria e absoluta sobre ela. Sentou-se diante daquele fogo acolhedor, abraçando os joelhos. Não havia comido nada desde o almoço que sua mãe praticamente a obrigou a comer, mas não sentia fome. Estava preocupada demais com o bem-estar de Inu-Yasha para comer. Levantou o olhar e se manteve em estado de alerta, pois percebeu uma sombra cruzando a escuridão. Lentamente colocou a mão sobre seu arco, equipou-se com a bolsa de flechas. Retirou uma e levantou-se apontando na direção em que sentia uma estranha energia sinistra.

– Saia daí, seu youkai!

Um vulto começou a tomar forma ao aproximar-se dela e da luz da fogueira. Então ela pôde perceber a forma de seu amado surgir da escuridão.

– Você conseguiu perceber minha presença... – Sua voz era fria e seu rosto inexpressivo.

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de jogar o arco e a flecha no chão.

– Inu-Yasha! – Correu e o abraçou, mas seu abraço não foi retribuído. – Me desculpe... Achei que fosse um youkai...

– Eu sou um youkai, Kagome, pelo menos metade de mim é... – Disse ele, com uma frieza assustadora.

– Inu-Yasha... Eu sei que eu errei, mas eu quero pedir desculpas por ter magoado você...

Inu-Yasha afastou-a de si e aproximou-se da fogueira, ficando de costas para ela.

– Você acha que é tão simples assim?

– Por... por que tanta frieza? – Olhou incrédula para ele. – Eu não queria te magoar...

– Só tem uma coisa que me interessa agora, Kagome... – Ergueu sua mão e estalou suas garras. – Me entregue os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas que estão com você!

Avançou contra Kagome que desviou por pouco de suas garras. As árvores atrás dela foram retalhadas. Ela caiu sentada no chão, enquanto observava atônita, aquele hanyou virar-se contra ela e sorrir maldosamente. Aquele a quem tanto amava e que jurara protegê-la agora tentava matá-la. Simplesmente não reconhecia mais aquele estranho diante de si.

– Por... quê?...

– Você foi mesmo uma burra de me tirar aquele maldito colar... Agora posso me livrar de você e ficar com os fragmentos! – Foi aproximando-se dela, com as afiadas garras prontas para ataque, enquanto ela recuava, arrastando-se pelo solo.

– Você... você disse que me amava... – Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

– Eu diria qualquer coisa para ter esses fragmentos. Como Naraku está com a maioria e aquele lobo possui alguns, creio que não deva haver mais por aí. Portanto, não preciso mais de você!

Novamente tentou acertá-la, mas ela virou-se para o lado da fogueira. Pegou um graveto com uma ponta em chamas, jogou contra ele e saiu correndo. Antes de escapar dali, conseguiu apanhar seu arco e olhou para Inu-Yasha, que estava um tanto confuso, pois ela o havia acertado no rosto.

– Sua maldita! Você vai me pagar por isso! – Não estava vendo muito bem e começou a golpear o ar ao seu redor. Kagome puxou uma flecha e as lágrimas começaram a cair.

– O que está acontecendo com você?

Ele parou e a encarou.

– Você vai repetir o mesmo erro que a Kikyou? – Percebeu que a magoou e expressou uma maldade sem igual em seu rosto. – É, vocês duas são idênticas... Duas tolas... – Avançou lentamente na direção dela.

– Espere! Não se aproxime!

Ela recuou um pouco e sem querer deixou a flecha escapar por entre seus dedos. A flecha chegou a iluminar-se e passou raspando pelo rosto do incrédulo hanyou, causando-lhe um pequeno corte. Ele passou as costas da mão sobre o corte e lambeu o sangue. Ela percebeu a maldade em seu olhar. Não poderia mais ficar ali do contrário morreria. Então começou uma corrida desenfreada pela mata, tentando escapar de seu perseguidor. Não olhava para trás, tinha medo de acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Soluçava enquanto corria e escutava o barulho das árvores sendo estraçalhadas atrás de si. Sentiu um desespero tomar conta de seu corpo e logo corria apenas pelo próprio instinto de sobreviver. Já não ouvia mais nenhum som, a não ser aquelas duras palavras. "Diria qualquer coisa para ter esses fragmentos... Não preciso mais de você!...". Lembrou-se da noite em que se entregou e abriu seu coração para ele. "Seu maldito! Como pôde!".

Continuou a correr, chegando a um pequeno riacho. Não era profundo, mas ao atravessá-lo correndo escorregou e caiu, machucando-se nas pedras. Sentia fraqueza e estava muito cansada de tanto correr. "Levante-se Kagome!". Buscou dentro de si um resto de força para continuar sua fuga.

– Eu não quero morrer!

* * *

(x) SENTA! – Na fic anterior, Kagome havia retirado o colar do pescoço de Inu-Yasha que era acionado por essa frase, fazendo com que ele sempre "beijasse" o chão. 


	3. Uma Armadilha Bem Preparada

**Capítulo 3 - Uma Armadilha Bem Preparada**

Correndo, Kagome chegou até uma trilha, provavelmente usada por carroças ou algo do tipo, pois parecia bem larga e não havia muitos obstáculos nela. Seguiu por ela até quase desmaiar de tanto correr e caiu sobre os joelhos. Enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Observava atentamente a escuridão atrás de si, mas agora havia um fúnebre silencio. Abraçou o próprio corpo e encolheu-se no chão, pois tremia. Não sabia se de frio, medo ou tristeza. Acabou desmaiando de cansaço. Algumas horas depois, acordou escutando um barulho. Ao abrir seus olhos, para seu terror percebeu um vulto cruzando o alto das árvores e indo em sua direção. Conhecia bem aquele vulto. Mais que prontamente, levantou-se, puxou uma flecha e apontou na direção dele. Ele parou no alto de um galho a observá-la. Parecia um tanto confuso.

– Hei, Kagome! O que foi? O que está fazendo aqui?

Kagome surpreendeu-se com a reação dele. Não parecia o monstro que há poucas horas havia tentado matá-la. Sacudiu a cabeça e manteve-se em posição.

– Eu não sou idiota! Seu maldito! – Lançou sua flecha e quase o acertou no ombro direito.

– "Mas que diabos está acontecendo?". Você ficou maluca? Quase me acertou!

– Pois a próxima eu não vou errar, seu hanyou nojento! – Puxou outra flecha, mas antes que ela pudesse usá-la, ele pulou sobre ela, derrubando-a no chão, mantendo-a presa pelas mãos. Começou a se debater desesperadamente. – NÃO! ME SOLTE!

– Kagome! O que está acontecendo com você? – Apesar do jeito que ela se debatia, ele manteve um jeito calmo de falar e havia muita preocupação e confusão em seu olhar. – Por que você está agindo desse jeito?

Ela parou de se debater e respirava ofegantemente. "Esse olhar...". Notou aquele doce olhar que tanto a cativara.

– Inu-Yasha!

Ela se desvencilhou dele e o abraçou aos soluços. Ele logo se sentou e a acomodou em seu colo, abraçando-a fortemente, tentando confortá-la, mas ainda não entendia a reação dela. Após algum tempo abraçados, ela se lembrou do porque de estar tão desesperada. O empurrou e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

– Hei! Que idéia foi essa? – Reclamou ele, enquanto alisava o rosto.

– Se você queria me dar uma lição, saiba que foi muito cruel! Eu podia ter matado você, sabia!

– Em primeiro lugar, – Ele cruzou os braços. – eu não sei do que você está falando! E em segundo lugar, você está muito enganada se pensa que pode me pegar com uma das suas flechas! Você é lenta demais!

– Não se faça de desentendido! Você quase me matou de susto naquela hora!

– Do que você está falando, Kagome? Essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo em três dias!

Kagome se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Tocou o rosto dele e o virou para observá-lo melhor sob a luz da lua. O corte causado pela flecha que lançara anteriormente não estava mais lá. Ela fechou os olhos, recolheu sua mão e cerrou o punho. Seu corpo todo tremia.

– Naraku! – Ela resmungou.

– Mas o que ele... – A princípio surpreendeu-se com o comentário da jovem, mas parece que foi capaz de ler os pensamentos dela. A abraçou fortemente. – Ele tentou fazer a mesma coisa...

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

– Ele assumiu a sua forma e tentou me matar. Mas agora percebo que não era você, porque eu marquei o rosto dele com uma das minhas flechas e você não tem essa marca...

Permaneceram abraçados por um tempo até que ela se acalmasse. Depois, levantaram-se e seguiram na direção pela qual ela viera, tentando encontrar o acampamento dela. Encontraram os destroços do local. Inu-Yasha caminhou até as brasas da fogueira e chutou algumas.

– Maldição! Aquele miserável! – Percebeu o silêncio de Kagome. – Como você está, Kagome?

– Devia ter percebido que não era você. – Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. – Mas ao escutar aquelas palavras eu perdi o controle...

– Que palavras?

– Não me peça para repeti-las porque já foi doloroso demais ouvi-las uma vez. – Pediu ela, encarando-o.

– Não fique se martirizando desse jeito... – Aproximou-se dela. – Como você poderia saber?

– Ele não usou a Tessaiga uma única vez... Não poderia fingir o poder da sua espada, Inu-Yasha... Quase acertei você...

Foi surpreendida por um terno beijo. Ao final deste, ele afagou-lhe os cabelos e a puxou contra seu corpo, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

– Não foi sua culpa...

– Eu sinto muito...

– Pare de se desculpar, já disse que não foi sua culpa...

– Não é isso... É por ter gritado com você aquele dia...

– Eu também gritei com você... Não tinha o direito de dizer as coisas que eu disse... Vamos esquecer isso está bem?

Ela deixou-se embalar pelas batidas do coração dele e o calor de seu corpo. Acabou por adormecer, estava exausta. Parecia que todas as suas forças haviam sido sugadas. Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol em seu rosto. Sentia-se confortável e quentinha nos braços de seu amado. Ele estava sentado, recostado a uma árvore, com ela em seu colo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e tinha um semblante calmo. Ao perceber o despertar dela, ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela. Ela retribuiu. "Como pude achar que aquele monstro era você?".

Após tomarem café da manhã, seguiram seu caminho para alcançar Miroku e Sango. A caminhada foi silenciosa, até um certo ponto que Inu-Yasha não agüentava mais. Ele parou e virou-se para encará-la.

– Você está muito quieta...

– É que eu estou cansada, é só isso.

– Se você vai ficar com essa cara, é melhor a gente voltar para o vilarejo onde você possa descansar um pouco.

– Eu estou bem... – Forçou um sorriso. – Sério...

Um vento frio soprou, fazendo-a arrepiar-se, não de frio, mas de pavor. Aquele vento trazia a mesma energia sinistra que sentira pouco antes de ser atacada pelo falso Inu-Yasha. Diante dela, viu o verdadeiro sacar a Tessaiga.

– Esse cheiro... Saia de onde estiver, seu miserável! – Posicionou-se na frente de Kagome.

Uma risada insana ecoou pela floresta e a figura de Inu-Yasha surgiu dentre as árvores diante deles. Um Inu-Yasha com o olhar cheio de maldade.

– Seu maldito! Como ousou tomar a minha forma novamente para tentar matar a Kagome?

– Se eu quisesse realmente matá-la já o teria feito, seu idiota! Só que isso não iria corromper os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Mas as mãos dessa garota manchadas com o seu sangue, isso sim, seria perfeito...

– Tudo isso por causa dessa maldita Jóia de Quatro Almas! Eu vou acabar com você! – Avançou contra o adversário.

Kagome afastou-se um pouco para dar espaço a Inu-Yasha. "Preciso fazer alguma coisa...". Ergueu seu arco e mirou sua flecha. Ela sabia que o alvo seria aquele que não estivesse portando a Tessaiga. Mas então, o falso Inu-Yasha atirou-se sobre o verdadeiro e ambos rolaram pelo chão numa direção e a Tessaiga para outra. "E agora? Ele largou a Tessaiga!". Ela olhou para a espada e teve uma idéia.

– Parem agora os dois ou eu atiro!

Apesar de seu aviso, os dois permaneciam medindo forças, de pé, um diante do outro, segurando-se e empurrando-se pelas mãos.

– E como você vai saber em quem atirar, Kagome? – Perguntou um deles.

– Ela vai atirar em você, porque eu sou o verdadeiro! – Exclamou o outro.

– O quê? Eu é que sou o verdadeiro! – Replicou o primeiro.

Aquele jogo de empurrar-empurra já estava dando nos nervos.

– Já chega! – Gritou ela. Os dois pararam e ficaram olhando-a. – Só tem uma forma de resolver isso! – Mantendo a flecha apontada para ambos, caminhou um pouco e parou diante da Tessaiga. – Naraku... Você teve muito trabalho nos espionando, não é mesmo? Deve ter usado a Kanna ou aqueles insetos. Você sabia exatamente como se portar e o que dizer para me tirar do sério, a ponto de me desesperar e quase matar o Inu-Yasha. Sabia até sobre o colar. Curou o corte que lhe fiz no rosto e olhando assim, os dois lado a lado, são iguaizinhos. Mas tem uma coisa que só o verdadeiro Inu-Yasha pode fazer. – Chutou a Tessaiga, que parou entre os dois. – Eu vou contar até três e, no final, vou atirar naquele que não tiver pego a Tessaiga! Um!

Os dois Inu-Yasha se entreolharam.

– Dois! – Puxou a flecha, deixando-a no 'gatilho'.

Ambos abaixaram-se, mas só um pôde tocar a Tessaiga sem ser repelido pelo seu escudo protetor.

– Três! – Lançou a flecha na direção daquele que não pegou a espada.

Ao mesmo tempo, a Tessaiga transformou-se e o verdadeiro Inu-Yasha a utilizou em seu adversário. A flecha de Kagome acertou o braço esquerdo e a Tessaiga o ombro direito do falso Inu-Yasha. Uma nuvem de miasma (x) encobriu a área e a visão do casal.

– Inu-Yasha! – Ela cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, mas respirar estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. – Que droga!...

Sentiu então alguém segurá-la pela cintura e saltar com ela para fora da nuvem.

– Kagome, você está bem? – Colocou-a gentilmente no chão.

– Sim... estou... – Percebeu que a nuvem estava se dissipando. – Cuidado, Inu-Yasha...

Ele virou-se, esperando que seu oponente surgisse de dentro daquela nuvem, mas, quando todo aquele miasma desapareceu, não havia ninguém no lugar.

– Que droga! Apareça seu covarde!

Um fino raio luminoso cruzou o ar, atingindo as costas de Inu-Yasha. Por um momento, ele parou e olhou para Kagome. Cravou a Tessaiga no solo e apoiou-se nela para permanecer em pé. O ar lhe escapava, assim como suas forças.

– Seus idiotas... Caíram direitinho na minha armadilha... – A marionete (x) de Naraku surgiu por trás de Kagome, que mal percebeu sua presença, pois sua única preocupação era Inu-Yasha. – Eu injetei em você um veneno muito forte. Logo vai agonizar e morrer e não vai ser algo muito bonito de se ver... – Começou a rir.

Kagome virou-se furiosa para ele.

– Seu maldito! – Sentiu a mão de Inu-Yasha sobre seu ombro. – Inu-Yasha... – Cada vez mais ele tinha dificuldade em respirar.

– Afaste-se, Kagome... – Ergueu sua espada, com uma certa dificuldade. – Como eu disse antes, você é um covarde, Naraku... Usa truques sujos e marionetes para fazer o seu trabalho... Só que eu já estou farto disso!

Ele avançou contra a marionete e a destruiu de um só golpe. Recolheu sua espada e ao virar-se para Kagome, ela correu e o abraçou.

– Inu-Yasha... – Sentiu uma certa umidade nas costas dele e cheiro de sangue começou a ficar forte. – O ferimento...

– Você está bem?...

– Sim, mas...

– Que bom... – Fechou os olhos e desmaiou nos braços dela.

* * *

(x) Miasma – Gás extremamente tóxico.

(x) Marionete – É um fantoche usado por Naraku, durante as lutas, para que ele possa observar a tudo, sem correr perigo real. Pois, mesmo quando a marionete é destruída, nada acontece ao Naraku.


	4. Você e Eu

**Capítulo 4 - Você e Eu**

Kagome não tinha forças nem mesmo para chorar. Apenas abraçava o corpo de seu amado como se assim fosse impedir o pior. Ela o embalava em seu colo, como se ele estivesse apenas dormindo. Mas, na verdade, ela sabia o que se passava. Ele estava morrendo. O coração dele batia fraca e lentamente, embora o dela estivesse em disparada. "Não vou deixar você morrer...". Ela posicionou sua mão sobre o ferimento das costas dele, tentando evocar seu poder de curar, mas nada aconteceu. Confusa, deitou o corpo dele sobre a relva e, novamente tentou evocar seu poder, colocando a mão sobre o peito dele. Nada aconteceu. Kagome olhou incrédula para a palma de sua mão. "Por quê?". Então se lembrou de que o havia curado uma vez, quando ferido da luta contra Sesshoumaru. "Será que só posso curar cada pessoa uma única vez?".

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, desfazendo-se daquele transe e olhou ao seu redor. Não podia perder tempo. Colocou a mochila, o arco e flechas nas costas. Segurou Inu-Yasha pelos ombros e arrastou seu corpo para um local que oferecesse alguma proteção. Por fim, acabou encontrando uma caverna. Improvisou um acampamento dentro dela, acendendo uma fogueira. Providenciou uma "cama" onde colocou Inu-Yasha e o despiu da parte de cima de seu quimono para que pudesse tratar do ferimento. Apesar de pequeno, o ferimento pelo qual o veneno de Naraku entrara sangrava muito. Kagome pegou seu estojo de primeiros socorros em sua mochila e começou a cuidar dele.

Depois, ela saiu, disfarçou a entrada da caverna com galhos e começou a procurar pelas plantas que Kaede lhe ensinara serem de grande ajuda contra fortes venenos. Não demorou muito para encontrar o que queria. Estava diante de si aquela estranha planta. Suas flores brancas, pequenas e delicadas contrastavam com seus afiadíssimos espinhos. Ela precisava recolher o líquido que verteria com a quebra dos espinhos. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, mantendo seu olhar atento à área ao redor. Não queria ser pega de surpresa, caso Naraku estivesse planejando mais alguma armadilha. Sentou-se na relva e, enquanto quebrava os espinhos com uma das mãos, com a outra amparava em uma garrafa a seiva que a planta expelia. Tal processo fez com que ela se machucasse nos espinhos inúmeras vezes. A cada espetada, uma lágrima descia, ela levava o dedo à boca, respirava profundamente e retornava a colher o líquido. "É culpa minha ele estar tão ferido... Se eu tivesse ficado no vilarejo, nada disso teria acontecido...". Quando finalmente conseguiu encher a garrafa, retornou para a caverna. Enfaixou as mãos para que não gotejasse sangue na poção que preparava. Após terminá-la, fez com que Inu-Yasha a bebesse aos goles.

Ela continuava a cuidar dele, mas ele parecia não responder aos seus cuidados. Não suava, não tremia, não agonizava. Seu corpo estava inerte, desde que desmaiara. Parecia simplesmente... morto. Tentou novamente usar seu poder de cura, mas foi em vão. Debruçou-se sobre o corpo dele aos soluços. "Por favor, meu Deus, me ajude!".

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Setsuna interrompeu sua caminhada abruptamente e olhou para trás.

– O que foi, Setsuna? – Perguntou um curioso Sesshoumaru.

– Eles precisam de ajuda...

– Quem?

Ela apenas sorriu.

– Eu já volto. – Afastou-se um pouco e desapareceu em meio a um brilho. Jyaken e Rin ficaram de boca aberta.

– Mas... Mas... – Balbuciou Jyaken. – Como ela ainda consegue fazer isso?

– Eu acho que ela é uma deusa ou coisa parecida... – Respondeu a menina.

– Não diga besteiras, menina... – Retrucou o servo.

Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco desconfiado. "Quem será tão importante assim a ponto de você se arriscar desse jeito?".

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Kagome diante da angústia de não saber mais o que fazer.

– Kagome...

Aquela voz lhe era familiar e Kagome virou-se, olhando para a entrada da caverna.

– Setsuna? O que está fazendo aqui?

– Ele ainda pode ser salvo... – Respondeu a jovem ruiva, aproximando-se. – Mas precisa de tua ajuda...

– Por favor, me diga como!

Setsuna colocou a mão sobre a testa de Inu-Yasha por um instante.

– Ele é mais forte do que este veneno, mas está distante e perdido. Precisa de ti para voltar. Teu poder espiritual poderá guiá-lo de volta...

– Mas eu não estou conseguindo curá-lo...

– Não poderás usar teu poder especial por algum tempo...

– Mas por quê?

– Isso é para o teu próprio bem...

– De que me adianta estar bem se não posso fazer nada por ele? Por acaso você se resignaria e permitiria que Sesshoumaru morresse?

– Resignar-me? Jamais... Mas quanto ao permitir... Não somos nós que escolhemos viver ou morrer. Nós não escolhemos a quem odiar ou amar... Se fosse uma questão de permitir ou escolher tenho certeza de que não escolherias que ele passasse por este sofrimento, mas isso não impediu o destino de pregar-te uma peça, não foi? Não precisas curá-lo, isso ele conseguirá sozinho. O problema é que este veneno também afeta a alma, fazendo-a afastar-se do corpo... O queres de volta?

– É claro que quero! Mas como?

Setsuna afagou o rosto de Kagome, afastando as lágrimas.

– Então permitirei que uses minha alma como elo de ligação entre vós. Quando tocares a alma dele, deves trazê-la de volta imediatamente. O resto é por conta dele. Pronta?

– Sim...

– Agora, quero que feches teus olhos.

Ao fechar os olhos, Kagome sentiu-se flutuar no imenso vazio. Uma sensação de queda lhe invadiu e começou a preocupar-se. "Será que estou na direção certa?". Era uma sensação parecida com a do poço come-ossos, quando o atravessava, mas esta lhe causava um frio no estômago. Escutou a voz de Setsuna.

– Kagome... Não te permitas cair demais ou não conseguirás retornar...

Uma esfera de luz surgiu diante de Kagome e ela sentiu a presença de Setsuna ali. Tratou de seguir aquela esfera cegamente. Era a única coisa que podia fazer por ele. Acreditar. Continuar. Conseguir. Viu-se diante de uma grande barreira de energia negra, que, vez por outra, emitia raios. Era uma visão assustadora.

– Tenho que passar por isso, Setsuna?

– Ele está perdido dentro desta barreira.

– Como vou encontrá-lo? Não dá para ver nada!

– O encontrarás, se assim desejares...

Kagome respirou fundo e adentrou aquela energia. Não foi um caminho fácil, pois a energia parecia não querer permitir a sua entrada, empurrando-a para trás.

– Acalma-te... Conseguiste purificar o mais corrompido dos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas... Podes purificar este veneno...

Kagome parou de lutar e permaneceu imóvel por um instante. Um forte brilho começou a emanar de seu corpo, na altura do ventre, e foi espalhando-se ao redor de si, ganhando cada vez mais espaço. Logo ela pôde ver Inu-Yasha, inconsciente, preso por galhos ressecados, no meio do nada.

– Inu-Yasha! – Foi até ele e tocou-lhe a face. – Vou levar você de volta, meu amor...

Sentiu um impulso e o beijou. Tal gesto fez com que os galhos o soltassem e ela o segurou em seus braços. A esfera de luz a rodeou.

– Temos que sair agora, Kagome...

– Mas, Setsuna, ele ainda não acordou...

– Não te preocupes, ele ficará bem... Vamos agora...

Kagome seguiu aquela esfera para o alto, como que buscando a superfície de algum lago. Ela abriu seus olhos num susto, como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo. Levou a mão ao peito e buscava o ar que parecia ter sido sugado de seus pulmões.

– Essa sensação logo passará. – Disse Setsuna, enquanto Kagome voltava seu olhar para Inu-Yasha.

– Mas nada aconteceu, ele ainda está do mesmo jeito. – Segurou a mão dele.

– O corpo talvez, mas a alma, agora que foi libertada por ti, ainda vive. A força do veneno era aquela prisão onde estava a alma dele e, ao quebrá-la, deste a ele chances de sobreviver.

– Muito obrigada. – Encarou Setsuna e sorriu. – Não sabe o quanto significa para mim...

– Talvez eu saiba... – Levantou-se e começou a se retirar.

– Setsuna, o que quis dizer com "Não vou poder usar meu poder especial por algum tempo"?.

– Me referia ao teu dom de curar... Quando o usas, na verdade doas parte de tua própria vida para salvar outras vidas.

– Mas eu ainda tenho vida suficiente dentro de mim para continuar a usar esse poder, não é? Por que de repente não posso usá-lo agora?

– Tens mais vida dentro de ti do que podes imaginar. A tua alma é gigantesca, mas por enquanto, deves guardá-la só para ti. – Saiu da caverna.

Enquanto olhava para a entrada da caverna, Kagome notou que a noite já havia chegado, pois a escuridão lá fora já reinava. "Demoramos tanto tempo assim?". Sentiu sua mão mexer-se, na verdade, era a mão de Inu-Yasha que se mexia. Ele respirou profundamente, como se tivesse prendido a respiração por um longo tempo. Mas permaneceu adormecido. Só que agora, era diferente. Seu sono era agitado e vez por outra chamava pelo nome dela. Ela sorriu e deitou-se ao lado dele, abraçando-o.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Onde esteve? – Sesshoumaru estava sentado sobre uma pedra, de braços cruzados, enquanto Rin e Jyaken estavam adormecidos ao lado de uma fogueira. Apesar de ter iniciado a conversa, olhava fixamente para as chamas.

– Tive que ajudar alguém... – Respondeu Setsuna, parecendo um pouco cansada.

– Essa ajuda parece que sugou todas as suas forças. – Olhou para ela. – Parece que acabou de sair de uma luta...

– Foi realmente uma luta...

– Contra quem?

– Se eu contar, ficarás aborrecido...

– Como queira... – Levantou-se e começou a se afastar até não mais visualizar o acampamento, exceto pelo rastro de fumaça da fogueira que se destacava através da copa das árvores. Ao continuar sua caminhada, diante de si surgiu Setsuna, como um fantasma, que pensara ter deixado par trás. – Você é cheia de truques...

– Não são truques. E não sabes o quanto me custa utilizar-me de tais poderes.

– Então não devia ficar zanzando por aí.

– Foi necessário, do contrário, uma desgraça aconteceria. – Respirou fundo. – Não queria preocuparte, por isso nada disse.

– Realmente não há com o que se preocupar... Você sumiu durante horas e voltou neste estado deplorável... – Disse ele, ironicamente.

Setsuna sorriu e o abraçou. Ele ficou sem graça, mas retribuiu o abraço de forma indiferente.

– Tudo vai ficar bem agora... – Disse ela.

Ele acomodou-se, sentando encostado a uma árvore, com ela aninhada em seu colo.

– Mas você ainda não me disse... – Percebeu que ela dormiu em seus braços. – Deixa para lá...


	5. O Sentimento De Meu Pai

**Capítulo 5 - O Sentimento de Meu Pai**

Setsuna abriu lentamente os olhos. Sesshoumaru parecia dormir. Com a cabeça recostada no peito dele, ela podia escutar as batidas de seu coração. "Da primeira vez que te vi, teu coração não batia, pois estavas lacrado pelas flechas de Kagome...". Ela afastou-se um pouco, cuidadosamente, para não acordá-lo e ficou observando as estrelas.

– Vai sair novamente? – Ele abriu os olhos.

– Não... Só não queria perturbar teu sono...

– Eu não estava dormindo.

Setsuna aproximou seu rosto do dele, fazendo-o corar.

– Não tens sono, meu senhor?

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar e sorriu discretamente.

– Por que continua me tratando com tanta formalidade, Setsuna?

– Foi assim que fui criada. – Sorriu também. – Era assim que minha mãe tratava meu pai...

Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, pois ao dizer aquelas palavras, ela aproximou ainda mais seu corpo do dele. Seus lábios agora estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Lábios que ele tanto desejava provar novamente. Tanto que mal se deu conta quando começou a acariciá-los com seus dedos. O poder que aquela jovem exercia sobre ele era arrasador. Nunca se sentira tão perdido e confuso. "Estou perdendo o controle de mim mesmo...". Resolveu mudar de assunto.

– Você não me disse aonde foi, mas eu sei que esteve com aquele fedelho...

– Inu-Yasha? Estais com ciúmes de teu próprio irmão?

– Não seja ridícula...

Tentou disfarçar o sentimento que estava corroendo sua alma, virando o rosto. A afastou um pouco de si e se levantou, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dela. Ela também se levantou e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro dele e, aproximando-se um pouco mais, afastou-lhe os longos cabelos prateados das costas e sussurrou em sua nuca.

– Sesshoumaru...

Aquele gesto fez o sangue dele ferver. Seu corpo brilhou por um instante, como se pulsasse, e seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos. Ele virou-se e a empurrou contra aquela árvore e, com seu punho cerrado, esmurrou o tronco, fazendo com que algumas folhas caíssem sobre ambos. Apesar da reação dele, ela se mostrava calma, como se ele apenas tivesse estalado os dedos.

– Que droga, Setsuna! – O doce e calmo olhar dela era desconcertante. Ele desviou o olhar para o chão e tentou recuperar um pouco o fôlego. – Não brinque assim comigo... Não sabe como posso ser perigoso quando perco o controle...

Ela segurou o queixo dele e o trouxe para perto de seu rosto, sussurrando em seus lábios.

– Sei que o que realmente desejas não é me ferir...

Ele rendeu-se aos seus instintos e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Ambos se perderam naquele beijo, não se sabe por quanto tempo. Só cessaram aquele beijo para recobrar o fôlego e iniciar outro ainda mais intenso. Ele se perdia cada vez mais naqueles lábios. Mas apesar de seu desejo, algo dentro de seu coração de youkai o martirizava. Ele que tanto havia menosprezado seu irmão Inu-Yasha pelo seu lado humano. Que havia maldito seu pai, pois ele acabara sendo morto pela paixão que o cegou. Ele, o príncipe das trevas, que tantos humanos exterminou sem ter qualquer compaixão, agora estava ali, aos pés de uma humana. Mas alguma coisa também o fazia duvidar de que ela realmente fosse humana, talvez por isso, ela o atraísse tanto. Não, não era isso, estava enganando a si mesmo. Lembrou-se das palavras de Naraku. "...Se você não conseguiu percebe-los, então é porque a paixão o cegou! Que pena... Você parecia tão forte e olhe só para você agora... Cego de amores por uma humana...". Interrompeu o beijo e se afastou, dando alguns passos para trás. "Eu não sou um fraco!". Mas não podia negar o sentimento dentro de seu coração. Ela o olhou confusa, mas compreendia o que se passava com ele.

– O que...

– Quieta... – Sentou-se na grama, olhando para o chão.

Setsuna sentou-se diante dele e acabou colocando a mão sobre a perna dele.

– Eu sou humana, sim... E não és um fraco por me amar...

Sesshoumaru a encarou e afastou a mão dela de seu corpo.

– Não quero que leia meus pensamentos. E eu não amo você...

Ela sorriu e retirou a fita que prendia seus longos cabelos. Ele a ficou observando curiosamente, enquanto ela arrumava aquelas ruivas madeixas.

– O que está fazendo?

– Sei que preferes meu cabelo solto, mas também sei que me deste esta fita para combinar com meus olhos.

– Às vezes penso que você é uma bruxa ou coisa do gênero. Hoje mais cedo, Rin a chamou de deusa...

– Mas nenhum dos dois está certo...

– Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada...

– Então me permita guiar-te pelas minhas certezas... – Ela tentou aproximar-se dele para beijá-lo, mas ele recuou a cabeça.

– Foi alguém como eu que planejou a sua morte e a de sua família... Poderia lidar com essa idéia?

Setsuna parou e respirou profundamente.

– Tal idéia nunca passou pela minha cabeça. – Colocou a fita de cabelo na mão dele. – Não és um fraco por me amar, mas és um covarde por fugir... – Levantou-se e começou a caminhar na direção do acampamento. Seu caminho acabou sendo interrompido por Sesshoumaru, que se colocou na frente dela rapidamente. – És cheio de truques, meu senhor...

Ele ergueu sua mão e mostrou a fita. O vento soprava e balançava não só aquela delicada fita azul, mas como também os cabelos de ambos. O silêncio entre eles parecia eterno, até Sesshoumaru quebrá-lo.

– Tem razão de me chamar de covarde porque estive fugindo de você. Mas não vou fugir mais.

Sua cauda, que normalmente ficava enrolada em seu ombro direito, desenrolou-se e envolveu Setsuna pela cintura, puxando-a contra o corpo dele. Ele afagou-lhe o rosto, ainda com a fita em sua mão e a beijou. Mas apesar do desejo, dessa vez não havia tanto desespero. Havia certeza. Para falar a verdade, a única certeza de que ele tinha era a de tê-la para si.

Por mais que não admitisse, ele queria estar com ela. Não só aquela noite, mas todas as noites enquanto vivesse. Enquanto se amavam, ele começou a compreender o sentimento que seu pai tanto defendera enquanto vivo e que acabou por lhe custar a vida. E valia a pena morrer por ele. Ele a envolveu com sua cauda para protegê-la do frio da noite. Acabaram adormecendo assim, nos braços um do outro.

Quando o sol começou a sair Sesshoumaru acordou e, a princípio, assustou-se ao perceber que Setsuna não estava mais consigo. Mas logo se acalmou ao vê-la de pé, já vestida, segurando aquela fita azul e olhando na direção do acampamento. Ela percebeu quando ele se levantou e vestiu-se, mas não se virou. Ele caminhou até ela e parou ao seu lado, observando a mesma direção que ela.

– Também podes sentir? – Perguntou ela, com uma certa preocupação em sua voz.

– Sim... – Olhou para ela. – E também sinto o cheiro do sangue de Rin...

Setsuna nada disse, apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu caminhando. Ela baixou um pouco o rosto, mas não antes que ele percebesse a lágrima que ela deixara cair.


	6. Acordos?

**Capítulo 6 - Acordos?**

Kagome acordou preguiçosamente. Esticou-se e, então, se deu conta de que estava sozinha. "Inu-Yasha?". Alisou o casaco que ele deixara. Levantou-se num pulo e correu para fora da caverna com o coração na boca. Logo aliviou-se quando o viu em pé, do lado de fora, olhando a imensidão da floresta. A fria brisa da manhã soprava seus cabelos e revelava a musculatura de suas costas e o curativo que ela fizera sobre o ferimento. O sol estava terminando de sair e o orvalho sobre as folhas refletia sua luz como pequeninos cristais. Ela aproximou-se dele e o abraçou por trás. Ele apenas colocou suas mãos sobre as dela que envolviam sua cintura.

– As manhãs estão ficando cada vez mais frias. Logo vai começar a nevar.

– E o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui fora sem a parte de cima de seu quimono?

– Foi você quem tirou... – Sorriu ele maliciosamente

– Seu bobo... – Conseguiu sorrir um pouco, após tanto desespero. – Você está bem, Inu-Yasha?

– Sim, estou... – Virou-se para ela. – Graças a você, Kagome...

A beijou. O vento frio continuava a soprar. Kagome arrepiou-se um pouco e o abraçou com força após o beijo.

– Brrr... Tenho que me lembrar de trazer um casaco... – O encarou. – Eu não fiz tudo sozinha...

– Eu sei... Setsuna esteve aqui... O vento me trouxe o cheiro dela. Também senti o cheiro de sangue.

– Sangue?

– É... o sangue daquela garotinha...

– Rin... – Lembrou-se do rosto daquela menina. – Você sabe de qual direção?

– Vamos dar uma olhada. – Disse ele, após afirmar com a cabeça.

Arrumaram as coisas, Inu-Yasha vestiu o restante do quimono e ambos seguiram na direção de onde vinha aquele cruel vento gelado.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Antes de ultrapassarem as últimas árvores que ocultavam a visão do lugar onde haviam deixado Rin e Jyaken, Sesshoumaru interrompeu seus passos e colocou-se no caminho de Setsuna.

– É melhor que eu vá sozinho primeiro...

Ela o encarou com aqueles grandes e tristes olhos azuis tão profundamente que ele teve que desviar o olhar.

– É tão ruim assim? – Perguntou ela.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. O cheiro de sangue era muito forte. Muito sangue fora derramado. Aquilo lhe dava uma visão do que poderiam encontrar e ela sofreria. Simplesmente, ele não queria que ela sofresse.

– Sei que queres me proteger, mas não há outro jeito...

Ela continuou a caminhar e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi sair do caminho e depois segui-la silenciosamente. O que encontraram foi a visão do próprio caos. A relva estava remexida por toda a área, como se uma batalha entre forças muito poderosas tivesse sido travada. O corpo de Ah-Un jazia, completamente retalhado e coberto de sangue. Faltava-lhe parte da cauda e uma das cabeças. Manchas de sangue estavam por todo o lugar. Muitas de Ah-Un, mas também havia manchas de Rin e Jyaken. Mas não havia nenhum sinal de seus corpos. Diante de tal visão, Setsuna arregalou os olhos de incredulidade e caiu sentada sobre a grama.

– Como é possível que eu não tenha pressentido tudo o que se passou por aqui?

– Não foi sua culpa... – Caminhou até Ah-Un e colocou a cabeça e a parte da cauda decepadas no lugar onde deveriam estar. – Na verdade, isso tudo é um cenário bem montado.

– Um cenário? – Levantou-se. – Queres dizer que tudo isto é...

– Uma armadilha. Nem todo o sangue neste lugar pertence a eles. E a maioria não é fresco. Foi coletado antes de Rin e Jyaken serem levados. Os dois provavelmente ainda estão vivos e estão sendo usados para marcar um caminho que possamos seguir. – Sacou a Tenseiga.

– E o que te fazes acreditar que eles ainda estejam vivos? – Perguntou ela, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

– Ainda é muito cedo para perder a esperança...

Ele deferiu um golpe contra o corpo de Ah-Un, que começou a mover-se. Logo os ferimentos mortais fecharam-se e ele estava inteiro de novo. Só então Setsuna notou a escova de cabelos de Rin no chão. Ela abaixou-se e a pegou.

– Esperança... Há muito tempo eu não sei o que é isso...

Ela olhava fixamente para o objeto em sua mão. Sesshoumaru guardou sua espada e aproximou-se dela, levantando-lhe o rosto.

– Se importa se aquela criança viver ou morrer?

Ela lembrou-se de que havia feito a mesma pergunta a ele, antes de libertá-lo totalmente do lacre de Kagome. Ela deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, aproximou-se dele lentamente e o abraçou. Ele sentiu-se perdido naquela situação, não sabia o que fazer. O instinto acabou por levá-lo a abraçá-la também. Enquanto a abraçava, o vento soprou em seu rosto.

– Hum... saia logo daí... Você pensa que pode me espionar sem que eu perceba a sua presença?

Setsuna afastou o rosto do peito de Sesshoumaru e ficou a observar a mesma direção que ele. Então viu surgirem Inu-Yasha e Kagome da floresta.

– Não estava espionando você, Sesshoumaru... Só vim porque senti o cheiro de muito sangue, inclusive o daquela garotinha. – Passou a usar um tom irônico em sua voz e cruzou os braços. – Mas parece que você está muito ocupado agora...

Só então Sesshoumaru notou que ainda estava abraçando Setsuna. Os dois se entreolharam e se soltaram.

– Não se meta no que não é da sua conta, Inu-Yasha! Eu posso cuidar disso sozinho. – Olhou o hanyou de cima a abaixo. – Devia preocupar-se consigo mesmo. Parece um lixo e suas roupas estão impregnadas do fedor do seu sangue imundo.

– Ah! Isso foi só um arranhão! – Contando vantagem. – Não deu nem pra saída!

Os dois ficaram se encarando. Inu-Yasha não queria admitir, mas ainda não estava totalmente recuperado. Não havia dito a Kagome, mas o ferimento ainda não havia fechado completamente. Não queria preocupá-la. Mas os comentários de Sesshoumaru poderiam fazê-la perceber. "Não tenho como enganá-lo... Tenho que mudar o rumo dessa conversa.".

A grama era suavemente arrepiada pela brisa matutina. Kagome afastou os cabelos do rosto e tentou encarar Inu-Yasha. "Ele ainda não está bem e agora não é momento para brigas...". Ela encarou Setsuna e as duas se concordaram mentalmente.

– Está certo... Vamos, Kagome? – Perguntou Setsuna.

– Vamos...

As duas saíram andando, seguindo a direção que levava as manchas de sangue no solo, com Ah-Un atrás delas. Os dois ficaram meio que confusos, olhando para as duas.

– Hei, Kagome! Onde você está indo?

– Aonde você acha, Inu-Yasha? Estamos indo salvar a Rin!

– Quando os dois decidirem o que fazer, nos avisem... – Completou Setsuna. – Ou então se matem... Sei lá...

Ela deu um tchauzinho, sem virar-se, enquanto as duas caminhavam. Na verdade, ela sabia que eles não brigariam, pelo menos, não por enquanto. Sesshoumaru voltou a encarar Inu-Yasha.

– Ela é terrível...

– É, eu sei o que quer dizer... – Cruzou os braços.

Os dois perceberam que estavam concordando com alguma coisa pela primeira vez em suas vidas. Viraram os rostos, desviando do olhar um do outro.

– Vamos perdê-las de vista, Inu-Yasha.

– Você vai se comportar, Sesshoumaru?

– Está com medo? – Usou um tom de ironia, ao mesmo tempo que olhou meio de lado para o hanyou.

– Eu não tenho medo de você! – Respondeu o hanyou, indignado.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso e saiu caminhando, seguindo as duas garotas. Inu-Yasha ficou confuso e coçou a cabeça. "Foi impressão minha ou ele sorriu?". Saiu correndo atrás deles.

– Hei! Sesshoumaru! Você ainda não me respondeu! Sesshoumaru!...

De uma certa distância, um dos insetos de Naraku os seguia. Em seu esconderijo, Naraku observava atentamente as imagens refletidas no espelho de Kanna.

– Hum... Isso vai ser divertido... Eles caíram direitinho... – Olhou para as sombras a sua frente. De dentro delas surgiu um par de olhos vermelhos brilhantes. – Já sabe o que tem que fazer. Agora vá...

– Sim, meu mestre...

Enquanto as sombras se retiravam, Naraku ficou observando Setsuna e Kagome no espelho de Kanna. "Essas duas podem me destruir... Esse encontro delas não estava previsto nos meus planos. Mas posso aproveitar a situação para me livrar delas de uma só vez. Não posso permitir que continuem a se fortalecer...". Percebeu que Kanna mantinha seu semblante inexpressivo de sempre, mas dessa vez, alguma coisa o incomodava.

– O que foi, Kanna? Saudades de sua irmã?

– Não... Nunca nutri sentimento algum por ela... ou por qualquer um... – Começou a retirar-se.

– Quem lhe deu permissão para sair?

– Preciso me preparar para o seu plano, meu mestre...

– Então vá! – Ficou observando-a enquanto ela saía silenciosamente. – Preciso ter cuidado com ela. Era fácil lidar com Kagura, uma vez que ela sempre expunha o que pensava. Mas Kanna é diferente. Ela é ainda mais perigosa do que Kagura.

Enquanto Kanna andava pelos corredores do templo que Naraku tomara para si como abrigo, observava a imagem de seu mestre por seu espelho. "Em breve, meu mestre. Muito em breve estarei livre...".

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sango e Miroku foram recebidos por um vento frio e solitário ao adentrarem as ruínas do vilarejo dos exterminadores. Ela parou um pouco e respirou profundamente. Kirara, em seu ombro, soltou um ganido e aproximou-se do rosto de Sango, acariciando-o com seu corpo felpudo. A exterminadora sorriu tristemente e afagou a cabeça de sua parceira. Então Miroku aproximou-se, segurou-lhe a outra mão e olhou-a docemente.

– Vamos logo cuidar deles.

– Sim.

Caminharam em direção as covas dos moradores daquele lugar e começaram a fazer a manutenção. Retiraram o mato que crescia por entre algumas covas e, enquanto Miroku fazia orações, Sango colocava flores em cada túmulo. Eles só se deram conta de como o dia passou quando notaram a linda vista alaranjada do pôr-do-sol. Os dois permaneceram abraçados, lado a lado, até que o sol se escondesse totalmente. Foram até a antiga casa de Sango para se abrigarem aquela noite. Sentaram-se lado a lado diante de um fogareiro. Ela mantinha-se silenciosa e melancólica. Miroku ficou observando-a um pouco. "Era mais fácil quando eu dava uma de tarado...".

– Pode falar, Miroku... – Começou ela, sem desviar o olhar da fogueira.

– Hum? O quê?

– Que você não está nem um pouco à vontade...

– Não diga bobagens, Sango... Você é quem deveria não estar à vontade sozinha assim comigo. Afinal, com a minha fama...

– Pelo menos hoje você não fez jus a essa fama... – Sorriu e o encarou. – Obrigada por me acompanhar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e retribuiu o sorriso. Aproximaram seus corpos um pouco mais, para sentirem o gosto e o calor dos lábios um do outro. Nem perceberam quando Kirara, um tanto desconfiada, saiu pela porta para investigar o lado de fora da cabana. Ao terminarem aquele beijo continuaram a olhar-se nos olhos mutuamente.

– Não estamos mais sozinhos, Sango...

– Eu sei... – Olhou ao redor. – Kirara?

Os dois se entreolharam e saíram correndo da cabana. Kirara já estava transformada naquela imensa fera e diante dela estava Kanna. Sango posicionou-se ao lado da amiga, com sua arma a postos, e Miroku ao seu lado. Porém ambos sabiam que qualquer ataque que utilizassem seria refletido pelo espelho daquela youkai criada por Naraku. Mas havia algo estranho. Kanna nunca se deixara perceber antes. Por que o fizera agora? Poderia tê-los pego de surpresa.

– O que você está tramando, Kanna? – Perguntou o monge.

– Tenho uma proposta para vocês. Se concordarem, poderão destruir Naraku...

– Proposta? E o que a faz pensar que nós confiaríamos em você, sua youkai? – Perguntou Sango.

– Acaso já não confiou sua vida tantas vezes a um youkai? – Olhou para Kirara, que se arrepiou.

– Não se compare a Kirara, sua maldita! – Sentiu a mão de Miroku em seu ombro. – Miroku...

– Diga qual é a sua proposta, Kanna... – Disse ele.

A youkai branca sorriu.


	7. O Perigo Que Espreita Na Escuridão

**Capítulo 7 - O Perigo Que Espreita Na Escuridão**

A noite chegou rapidamente e parecia muita mais negra do que o normal. Os dois youkais e suas companheiras humanas continuavam seguindo pela trilha de sangue deixada. Setsuna e Kagome iam montadas sobre Ah-Un. Ele parecia um pouco triste, sentia falta de Rin. Setsuna acariciou-lhe um pouco o dorso e deu-lhe um tapinha amigável, o qual ele entendeu ser um sinal para parar de caminhar. Assim que o fez, Setsuna e Kagome desceram.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, virando-se para elas.

– Ah-Un está cansado. Já está escuro e é melhor pararmos por hoje... – Respondeu Setsuna.

– Pensei que quisesse salvá-la... – Deu-lhe as costas.

– É o que mais quero, mas não iremos ganhar nenhuma vantagem andando por aí a noite toda. É melhor esperarmos o sol chegar.

– Você é quem sabe... – Finalizou ele, com ar de desdém.

Inu-Yasha se aproximou de Kagome e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Esses dois se comportam de um jeito muito estranho um com o outro, você não acha?

– Mais do que você e eu, Inu-Yasha?

Ele ficou sem graça e resolveu não insistir no assunto. Kagome afastou-se um pouco, colocou sua mochila no chão e começou a remexer nela.

– Setsuna, será que tem algum rio por aqui onde possamos tomar um banho?

– Acho que há um lago mais adiante...

– Como você sabe? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

– Não sei, apenas sinto a presença da água... – Sorriu.

– Lá vem você com essa história de novo...

– Nós voltaremos logo... – Começou a caminhar, sendo seguida por Kagome, que carregava um par de toalhas.

– Não acha que é perigoso ficar andando por aí sozinha?

– Queres vigiar meu banho, meu senhor?

Inu-Yasha mexeu um pouco suas orelhas e olhou desconfiado para Sesshoumaru.

– Que idéia é essa, Setsuna? – Perguntou Kagome, um tanto surpresa.

Sesshoumaru ficou sem saber como responder. Queria falar algo, mas ao invés disso, resolveu apoiar seu corpo numa árvore. As duas continuaram seu caminho até o rio. Inu-Yasha ficou observando seu meio-irmão, o que deixou o youkai irritado.

– O que você está olhando, Inu-Yasha?

– Nada, não... Vou fazer uma fogueira, afinal está ficando cada vez mais frio...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O lago era silencioso e sombrio. Havia uma certa névoa no ar, o que tornava o ambiente pesado. As duas jovens começaram a banhar-se. A cicatriz no peito de Setsuna chamava a atenção de Kagome, mas ela evitou comentários. Procurou tentar distrair Setsuna dos pensamentos que lhe vinham à cabeça. Boa coisa não seriam, pois ela sempre mantinha um olhar triste e distante.

– Brrr... Que água fria!

Um sorriso melancólico esboçou-se no rosto de Setsuna.

– Ainda não te acostumaste, Kagome?

– Eu nunca vou me acostumar, Setsuna!

As duas riram uma para a outra. Saíram das águas geladas e enrolaram-se nas toalhas. Kagome se ofereceu para pentear os cabelos de Setsuna. Enquanto o fazia, não pôde deixar de notar a tristeza no olhar da companheira e resolveu fazer algo para tentar mudar o clima.

– O seu cabelo é muito bonito. Como consegue cuidar dele?

– Quando eu estava morta não precisava me preocupar com isso... Mas, antes de morrer e depois de ser trazida de volta à vida, quem sempre me ajudava era a pequena Rin...

– Ahhh... "Eu e essa minha boca grande!". – Ficou sem graça. – Nós... Nós vamos encontrá-la...

– Meu senhor, Sesshoumaru, acredita que ela ainda esteja viva, mas eu não tenho a mesma certeza...

– É um pressentimento?

– Não sei... Quem quer que a tenha levado queria que o seguíssemos. Por isso aquela trilha. Mas ela não precisa estar viva para que o canalha retire seu sangue... Independente dela estar viva ou morta, meu senhor seguirá o maldito até o inferno, se preciso for, assim como eu... – Encarou Kagome. – Mas não é isto o queres saber...

– Como assim?

Setsuna colocou a mão sobre a cicatriz.

– Sim, esta é a marca da espada do bandido que me matou a mando de Naraku.

– Desculpe, não queria ser intrometida e nem fazer você se lembrar de coisas tristes.

– Eu sei. Agora faças a outra pergunta.

– Não se pode esconder nada de você, não é mesmo?

– Não posso evitar. Toda vez que alguém me toca, eu vejo o que se passa na mente e no coração dessa pessoa.

– Foi assim que você se apaixonou por Sesshoumaru? Porque viu alguma coisa boa no coração dele?

– Te lembras do que eu disse quando estávamos na caverna, Kagome? Que não escolhemos viver ou morrer, nem a quem odiamos ou amamos... O destino coloca as cartas sobre a mesa e a nossa única escolha é como jogá-las. Eu não escolhi me apaixonar por ele, mas escolhi permanecer ao lado dele, mesmo sabendo do lado escuro de seu coração. – Voltou seu olhar para as cálidas águas do lago. – Sim, eu vi algo de bom no coração dele. E por mais que ele negue, eu sei... Mas também vi sofrimento e solidão. Meu senhor Sesshoumaru e teu senhor Inu-Yasha sofreram muitos infortúnios, Kagome... Sofrimento e solidão eram tudo o que conheciam. E uma das razões pela qual escolho permanecer ao lado dele, é porque não quero que sofra e nem que se sinta solitário.

Kagome levantou os olhos para admirar as estrelas.

– Sabe, Setsuna, no começo eu achei que você estava com ele por gratidão. Ele salvou a sua vida. Mas agora vejo que não... Eu sei como é isso. Eu também jamais poderia deixar o Inu-Yasha... – Sentiu Setsuna tocar-lhe o rosto.

– E foi por isto que caíste na armadilha que Naraku preparou para ti, assim como para Kikyou, há cinqüenta anos. – Kagome desviou o olhar.

– Aquelas palavras me fizeram perder o controle. Deveria ter percebido que não era ele...

– Tiveste medo porque na verdade sabes que ele foi e sempre será um assassino, mas que por ti o coração dele mudou. E estejas certa de que por ti ele não só mataria, mas também morreria. Ames o teu senhor com todo o teu coração, Kagome, mas não te esqueças de que junto com o amor também vem a confiança. Não é o amor que é cego e, sim, a confiança que depositas em teu companheiro.

– Eu sei...

– O elo entre vós estreita-se a cada dia. Agora mais do que nunca...

– O que quer dizer?

– Apenas a verdade... – Levantou-se e começou a vestir seu quimono. – É melhor voltarmos. Não é seguro permanecermos longe tanto tempo.

Kagome levantou-se um pouco desconfiada. A mulher diante de si só falava por enigmas. Ela teria que descobrir sozinha o que Setsuna queria lhe dizer, pois jamais escutaria as respostas dela diretamente.

Ao retornarem para o acampamento, Inu-Yasha já tinha acendido a fogueira, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Sesshoumaru. Kagome sentou-se ao lado do hanyou, que estava recostado a uma árvore.

– Aonde foi o meu senhor? – Perguntou Setsuna.

– Eu não sei... – Sorriu. – Acho que o deixei sem graça. – Percebeu que Setsuna o encarava e fez um ar de desentendido. – O que foi?

– Nada, mas devias aproveitar a oportunidade e conversar com Kagome...

Enquanto Setsuna se afastava, Inu-Yasha ficou olhando-a com cara de bobo. "Será que ela já percebeu? Não, não pode ser...". Notou então, que Kagome o olhava, como se estivesse esperando por uma resposta. Ele ficou sem jeito.

– Essa garota é completamente pancada, você não acha, Kagome?

– Não, não acho... – Continuou a olhar para ele do mesmo jeito.

– "Isso não está indo bem...". É que ela é tão...

– Desembucha logo, Inu-Yasha! Você e Setsuna têm andado muito estranhos. É como se quisessem me contar alguma coisa importante, mas deve ser algo muito ruim, porque vocês sempre dão para trás. Por acaso eu estou com alguma doença e vou morrer e vocês não querem me contar?

– Credo, Kagome! Vira essa boca para lá!

– Então o que é, Inu-Yasha?

Ela se aproximou dele e o encarou. Ele, por sua vez, corou e desviou o rosto para o outro lado.

– Ainda é muito cedo para você saber...

Ela segurou-lhe o queixo e virou seu rosto, tentando fazê-lo encará-la, mas ele fechou os olhos.

– É tão ruim assim a ponto de você não conseguir me olhar nos olhos?

Ele abriu os olhos e finalmente a encarou. Ela nunca havia visto tanta ternura em seu olhar. Ele a puxou contra seu corpo e a abraçou fortemente. O coração dele batia tão forte e rapidamente que parecia querer escapar pelo peito a qualquer momento. Ela aprofundou o rosto ainda mais em seu peito e percebeu que a respiração dele tornava-se curta e ofegante. Ela compreendeu melhor quando sentiu uma certa umidade atingir-lhe a face, como uma gota perdida de chuva. "Não...". Afastou o rosto para encará-lo, mas a face dele estava escondida pela franja prateada.

– Inu-Yasha... – Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. – Por favor, não morra...

Ele levantou o olhar enquanto ela acariciava seu rosto. Seus olhos ainda estavam úmidos e ele tinha um estranho sorriso nos lábios.

– Eu não vou morrer, Kagome...

– Mas o ferimento...

– Ainda não está cicatrizado, mas não é o suficiente para que eu morra...

– Mas, então, por que você está triste?

– Eu não estou triste, pelo contrário... Você não pôde usar seu poder para me curar, não foi?

Dessa vez foi Kagome quem baixou o olhar.

– Se não fosse por Setsuna você teria morrido... Eu não sei o que aconteceu... – Jogou-se no colo dele aos soluços. – Achei que você fosse morrer! – Sentiu-o acariciar seus cabelos.

– Você quer saber porque não pôde me curar?

Os dois se olharam por um tempo e quando ele finalmente ia dizer algo, percebeu que Ah-Un estava inquieto e nervoso com uma estranha energia no ar.

– Um fragmento... – Ela revelou. Pegou seu arco e colocou a bolsa de flechas nas costas. Inu-Yasha sacou a Tessaiga e levantou-se seguido por Kagome.

– Eu já percebi uma presença estranha por aqui...

Um vento frio soprou e apagou a fogueira, mergulhando aquele lugar nas trevas.

Longe dali, Sesshoumaru estava a beira de um penhasco observando todo o vale. Setsuna se aproximou e manteve-se ao lado direito dele e também ficou a observar a paisagem. A brisa da noite era delicada, porém desalinhava incansavelmente os cabelos de ambos.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Setsuna?

– Estarei onde estiveres, meu senhor. Por que te afastaste sem dizer-me nada?

– Aquele moleque estava me deixando irritado...

– E saíste para não brigar... Por que simplesmente não acabaste com ele?

– Não temos tempo para perder com esse tipo de bobagem...

– Antigamente o terias partido ao meio sem sequer pensar duas vezes...

– Se quiser ainda posso fazê-lo...

– Já disse a ti que não quero que faças nada por mim que venha a custar a vida de alguém... Mas obrigada por não fazê-lo...

Ele finalmente virou o rosto para olhá-la.

– Como consegue permanecer perto de mim, sabendo de tudo o que já fiz e do que ainda posso ser capaz? Eu sou tudo o que você mais odeia...

– E também és tudo o que mais amo... – O encarou. – Não é a ti que odeio, mas a parte youkai dentro de ti que me rejeita... – Ergueu a mão esquerda e com ela segurava sua fita azul para prender o cabelo. – Mas se quiseres que eu parta...

Sesshoumaru colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

– Não quero...

A imensidão verde-escura do vale era sem fim. O horizonte parecia não ser bem definido, a não ser pela sombra de uma montanha ou outra. Enquanto seus lábios se encontravam sobre a escassa luz da lua minguante, uma noite sem estrelas, aquela delicada fita azul de seda passeava livre e despreocupadamente por onde quer que as correntes de ar a levassem. Quando se deram por satisfeitos, ambos ficaram observando a direção do acampamento.

– A fogueira foi apagada... – Ele comentou.

– De novo não...

Seguiram pela escuridão da floresta de volta ao local onde estavam Inu-Yasha e Kagome. Lá, encontraram ambos em estado de alerta. Os restos da fogueira ainda exalavam fumaça. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam. Naquele momento, compreenderam que teriam que deixar de lado suas diferenças e juntar forças para proteger aquelas que os acompanhavam. Uma energia maligna gigantesca se fazia presente, mas não dava para precisar seu exato local, tamanho era seu poder. Era como se todo o lugar estivesse possuído. Uma rajada de vento passou por entre os dois casais e acertou Ah-Un, jogando-o contras às arvores e abrindo uma imensa trilha.

– Que droga! – Exclamou Setsuna.

Ela correu na direção de Ah-Un para ver como ele estava, mas Sesshoumaru adiantou-se e se pôs na frente dela.

– Cuidado com seus movimentos. Não sabemos ainda contra o quê estamos lutando...

– Certo... – Olhou piedosamente para Ah-Un. "Agüente firme.".

– Essa coisa tem um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

– Apareça, seu covarde! – Gritou Inu-Yasha, irritado com a demora.

Uma gargalhada maldosa ecoou pelo local.

– Sacerdotisa...

Sesshoumaru então notou que a grama ao redor dos pés de Setsuna se arrepiou. Ele puxou-a pela cintura e acabou por juntar-se a Inu-Yasha, que estava em frente a Kagome, protegendo-a. Daquele local, surgiu uma coluna de energia negra que, logo depois, se desfez. O fato de Setsuna não ter percebido aquela força bem debaixo de seus pés o deixou desconfiado.

– Você também não pôde pressentir essa energia, não foi? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

– Exatamente como quando Rin e Jyaken foram levados.

– Bem, pelo menos sabemos ter encontrado o que procurávamos. – Concluiu Inu-Yasha. – Kagome, onde está o fragmento?

A colegial olhou ao redor, tentando identificar onde estava o fragmento. "Deve ser um grande fragmento, a sua presença é muito forte... Mas onde?". Havia tanta energia negativa que isso a dificultava de saber com certeza onde estava o fragmento. Sentiu Setsuna segurar sua mão.

– Acalma-te...

Kagome afirmou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ambas eram observadas por Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha. Assustada, Kagome abriu seus olhos e virou-se, apontando para direção atrás deles.

– Ali! O fragmento está ali!

– Agora eu pego o maldito! – Inu-Yasha avançou contra a direção que Kagome indicara e se surpreendeu ao perceber Sesshoumaru ao seu lado.

– O canalha é meu...

O golpe da Tessaiga e o chicote de Sesshoumaru abriram uma enorme clareira na mata. Uma densa nuvem de poeira, folhas e galhos se formou.

– Isso foi muito fácil... – Comentou o mais velho.

– Fácil demais... – Completou o mais novo.

– O fragmento está se movendo! Cuidado!

Uma energia negra disforme passou por entre os dois, indo na direção de Setsuna e Kagome. Inu-Yasha se desesperou, ao contrário de Sesshoumaru.

– Não fique aí parado, Sesshoumaru!

– Acalme-se e observe, Inu-Yasha...

Confuso, o hanyou observou Setsuna expor a esfera da alma e criar uma barreira circular ao redor dela e Kagome. Ao perceber a barreira, aquela energia parou diante das duas e soltou uma gargalhada.

– O que é tão engraçado? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Não pode tocá-las, do contrário, será destruído pela barreira.

A criatura virou-se para encarar Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha e sorriu maldosamente para ambos. Seu corpo nada mais era do que uma coluna de energia negra. Sua cabeça tinha a forma de um triângulo e a única coisa que se destacava era um par de olhos amendoados que brilhavam vermelhos como o sangue fresco. Sesshoumaru sentiu um arrepio na espinha. "Que sensação é essa?".

– Onde estão Rin e Jyaken, monstro? – Perguntou Setsuna.

O monstro voltou a encarar as humanas.

– Eu sou Shikage (x)... Fui criado pelo mestre Naraku para possuir a sua alma e destruir aquela que é a reencarnação da sacerdotisa.

Kagome deu um passo para trás. "Ele quer a nós duas...".

– Não podes ultrapassar minha barreira.

– Eu sou um youkai das sombras. Essa noite, quase sem lua, me fortalece, pois sou eu quem suga sua luz. Alimento-me de todo tipo de luz...

Sesshoumaru teve um estalo e percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

– Setsuna! Recolha a esfera!

A criatura avançou e para a surpresa de Setsuna, ultrapassou a barreira, como se não houvesse nada em seu caminho, e atingiu em cheio sua esfera da alma. Shikage penetrou na esfera assumindo o seu controle e mudando o seu puro brilho para uma luz negra. A barreira não caiu e agora as duas estavam presas com o youkai lá dentro. Ao redor da barreira, um redemoinho de ventos se formou. Setsuna estava paralisada. Sua alma estava tomada por Shikage. Ela mantinha-se imóvel, de cabeça baixa.

– Saia daí, Kagome! – Inu-Yasha tentou atacar a barreira, mas foi impedido por Sesshoumaru. – O que pensa que está fazendo, seu maldito?

– Se tocar aquela barreira, não só a sua espada, mas como você também irão sumir. A garota não pode sair pelo mesmo motivo.

– Então, como vamos fazer?

– Temos que arrumar um jeito de retirá-lo de dentro da alma dela... "Mas como?"

– Mate-me... – Sussurrou Setsuna. Levantou o rosto e seus olhos estavam cheios de sangue. – Com a Tenseiga poderás resolver tudo depois, mas não permitas que eu mate novamente...

– Setsuna... – Não acreditava no que acabara de escutar. Ela teria que morrer novamente por causa da vontade daquele Naraku? "Não vou permitir isso..."

– Concentre-se, Setsuna! – Disse Kagome, aproximando-se da jovem possuída. – Você pode expulsar esse youkai! Você é muito mais forte... Argh!

A jovem foi surpreendida pela mão de Setsuna em seu pescoço e acabou por soltar o arco. Apesar disso, Setsuna continuava a encarar Sesshoumaru.

– Então permitirás que eu tire a vida dessa garota?

– A vida dela não me importa... – Respirou profundamente. – Mas se o fizer, perderá a sua alma para esse monstro... É isso o que você quer?

Ela apertou um pouco mais a garganta de Kagome, fazendo-a gemer e deixar algumas lágrimas caírem. Inu-Yasha revoltou-se diante da cena.

– Se você não vai fazer nada, então eu faço! – Inu-Yasha ergueu a Tessaiga.

– Inu-Yasha... – Percebeu que ele iria cortar a ferida do vento. – Isso é inútil...

– Vamos ver!

Ele deferiu o golpe que se chocou contra a barreira, porém a energia do golpe foi absorvida por ela. Setsuna o encarou com um sorriso maldoso e, apesar das palavras saírem de sua boca, era a voz de Shikage que ressoava.

– Obrigado por me alimentar, hanyou. Agora observe a sua protegida morrer!

Por causa do golpe, Shikage, no corpo de Setsuna, mal percebera quando Kagome sorrateiramente retirou uma das flechas da bolsa em suas costas. De uma única vez, Kagome enterrou a flecha no braço que segurava seu pescoço, forçando-o a soltá-la. A distração também fez com que a barreira se desfizesse.

– Sua maldita! – Exclamou a possuída Setsuna.

Retirou a flecha de seu braço e cravou-a do lado direito do peito de Kagome e a arremessou contra uma árvore.

– Kagome! – O hanyou correu ao encontro dela e a abraçou. Logo, ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

– Inu... Yasha?

– Eu estou aqui...

Ela apenas sussurrou o nome dele mais uma vez antes de perder os sentidos...

* * *

(x) Shikage – Sombra da morte, literalmente falando. 


	8. Purificação

**Capítulo 8 - Purificação**

– Kagome! Abra os olhos! Kagome!

O hanyou quebrou metade da flecha, mas sabia que não poderia retirar o restante sem causar estrago maior. Colocou sua mão no pescoço dela e aliviou-se ao sentir uma pulsação. "Graças a Deus...". Virou-se para Shikage/Setsuna que os olhava friamente.

– Maldito... – Levantou-se e ergueu sua espada. – Você vai pagar pelo o que fez com a Kagome! – Avançou, mas Sesshoumaru se colocou na sua frente, segurando o arco de Kagome. – Saia da minha frente, Sesshoumaru! Se não eu vou cortar você também!

– Já lhe disse que isso é inútil, Inu-Yasha... – Aproximou-se de seu meio-irmão e sussurrou algo em suas orelhas. Inu-Yasha ficou surpreso com o que lhe foi dito e guardou a Tessaiga. Depois, Sesshoumaru se afastou dele. – Tire-a daqui, a não ser que queira que ela morra.

– Mas...

– Essa luta é minha. – Entregou-lhe o arco.

Inu-Yasha concordou, segurou Kagome nos braços e saiu rapidamente, seguido pelos olhos ensangüentados da possuída Setsuna. "Meu mestre deu ordens para eliminar aquela garota.", pensou a criatura. Ergueu seu braço e sobre a palma da mão flutuava a negra esfera da alma.

– Não pense que poderá fugir de mim! – Seu avanço foi impedido, pois Sesshoumaru colocou-se à sua frente. – Protegendo o irmão... Que comovente... Mas saiba que irei atrás deles quando acabar com você. – Sorriu.

– E você acha que pode me derrotar? – Disse Sesshoumaru, desafiadoramente, erguendo um par de dedos brilhantes.

– Posso, porque sei que jamais atacaria para valer essa mulher... Eu poderia tê-lo matado tão facilmente a outra noite... – Sesshoumaru lembrou-se da noite que passara com Setsuna e desarmou-se. – Mas tive que esperar até que ela expusesse sua alma... O poder dentro dela é muito grande, Naraku vai gostar de possuí-lo!

– É isso o que você quer, Setsuna?

– É inútil, ela não pode ouvi-lo!

– Não estou falando com você, verme. – Shikage ficou confuso. – Até quando você vai permitir que aquele maldito controle a sua vida? – Deu-lhe as costas. – Você é muito mais forte que isso. Não se entregue desse jeito.

– Você conta muito com a sorte. Dando-me as costas desse jeito...

– Isso é um monte de besteiras...

– O quê?

– Se quisesse realmente me matar, já o teria feito... Está com a alma dela nas mãos, mas ela não permite que você a use contra mim... Não pode controlá-la, não é mesmo?

– Ora, seu...

Por mais que tentasse, apesar de sua mão estar pronta para ataque, o monstro dentro de Setsuna não conseguia fazê-lo. Seu corpo começou a tremer e desfez a esfera. Sesshoumaru virou-se para encará-la. Setsuna parecia ter tomado o controle novamente, mas era visível o esforço que fazia para mantê-lo. O suor escorria por sua face e as palavras saiam espremidas de sua garganta.

– Se... sshoumaru...

– Eu disse que podia...

– Só por pouco tempo... Não quero lutar contigo...

– Não me peça para fugir, você sabe que eu jamais faria isso.

– Então te peço que termines isso de uma vez... enquanto ainda posso contê-lo... Rin e Jyaken estão presos em uma dimensão a qual só Shikage tem acesso. Se for destruído, eles serão expulsos de lá, retornando ao nosso mundo!

– Não vou matá-la. – Começou a aproximar-se dela.

– Não... – Recuou um pouco. – Afasta-te!

– Você jurou estar sempre do meu lado! Faço minha a sua promessa! – Segurou-a pelo braço.

– Ainda posso escutar as súplicas das vidas inocentes que tirei... – Lágrimas de sangue rolavam por sua face. – Não quero também escutar as tuas! Não poderia viver com isso!

– Não estou suplicando nada! – A abraçou. – Sei que você pode lutar por você mesma...

Por um momento ela entregou-se àquele abraço aos soluços.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inu-Yasha corria desesperadamente com Kagome em seus braços. Parou repentinamente e olhou para trás. "Sesshoumaru...".

– Por que saiu de lá, Inu-Yasha?

Ele a colocou gentilmente no chão, recostada a uma árvore.

– Pensei que você...

– Estou bem, na medida do possível... – Ela olhou para o pedaço de flecha ainda cravado em seu peito. – Não atingiu nenhum órgão vital.

– Mas ainda está sangrando muito...

Ela sabia que era grave, mas, como que tentando desviar a atenção do hanyou de seu ferimento, Kagome resolveu mudar de assunto.

– Sesshoumaru está lutando sozinho...

– Não, não está... – Levantou-se e sacou a Tessaiga. – Ele é uma espécie de distração...

– Distração? – Notou que ele virou seu olhar para ela.

– Vou te contar o plano dele para libertar Setsuna...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru percebeu que Setsuna logo o apertava fortemente. Então ela o empurrou e deus alguns passos para trás.

– Não! – Gritou ela. A esfera da alma negra começou a surgir diante de seu peito. – Não posso mais segurá-lo! – Encarou Sesshoumaru. – Não posso porque ele possui um grande fragmento corrompido da Jóia de Quatro Almas! Metade dela!

– Então vou dar a ele um brilho que ele não vai poder engolir. – Sacou a Tenseiga. – Inu-Yasha!

As orelhas do hanyou se mexeram.

– É agora... – Ergueu a Tessaiga, mas surpreendeu-se ao perceber Kagome em pé ao seu lado, apontando seu arco na mesma direção. – Kagome, não se esforce desse jeito...

– Você não disse que aquela coisa se alimenta de energia? Vamos dar uma indigestão para ele!

Inu-Yasha mostrou um olhar confiante em sua parceira. Ambos lançaram seus ataques ao mesmo tempo. O golpe da ferida do vento abriu caminho pela mata, seguido pela brilhante flecha purificadora. Adiante, Setsuna percebeu a luz que vinha em sua direção.

– Esse golpe não pode me deter... – Disse ela, novamente com a voz de Shikage.

"Mas ele não está sozinho!", pensou Sesshoumaru.

No momento em que a energia da ferida do vento cortada e a flecha purificadora atingiram Setsuna, Sesshoumaru usou a Tenseiga nela. O choque entre estas forças causou um clarão e um impulso que jogou Sesshoumaru longe. Kagome ia cair, mas Inu-Yasha a segurou e ambos ficaram observando a imensa bola de energia se formar. Dentro dela, a esfera da alma de Setsuna parecia estar sendo espremida e logo, Shikage começou a sair.

– Quanto poder! – Gritou o monstro.

Seu corpo negro começou a sofrer torções, esticando-se e reprimindo-se ao mesmo tempo. Num desses torções, Rin e Jyaken foram expelidos para fora. Foi quando Setsuna abriu seus olhos. Ela estava no controle novamente, pois Sesshoumaru podia ver o mais puro azul dentro deles.

– Me ajude a levantar, Inu-Yasha... – Murmurou uma fraca Kagome.

– Mas você não pode se esforçar mais! O ferimento está abrindo!

Ela olhou seriamente para ele.

– Eu preciso...

– Você não entende...

– Não preciso entender. Preciso ficar de pé e acertá-lo mais uma vez. Se ele escapar virá atrás de nós novamente. Temos que acabar com isso agora, Inu-Yasha!

Ele sabia que ela estava certa. Aquele impasse deveria terminar ali. Então, com a ajuda do hanyou, Kagome ergueu-se e puxou outra flecha, lançando-a contra Shikage. Setsuna, que a esta altura já havia recuperado completamente o controle sobre si mesma, também se preparou para atacar o youkai.

– Monstro miserável!

Ela lançou sua esfera da alma contra o youkai, que foi atingido ao mesmo tempo. No local onde a flecha e a esfera o atingiram, um pouco abaixo da cabeça, o nada começou tomar conta. Um nada que crescia e fazia com que ele fosse desaparecendo aos pedaços até mais nada sobrar, exceto pelo fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas que caiu ao chão. Setsuna recolheu sua esfera e caiu de joelhos, recuperando o fôlego. Ela sorriu ao ver Jyaken e Rin desmaiados ao seu lado e depois olhou para Sesshoumaru que se levantava.

– Eu disse que você podia lutar... – Disse ele, enquanto caminhava até ela.

Ele ofereceu-lhe a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar. Assim que ela o fez, ele seguiu pelo caminho aberto pelo golpe da Tessaiga, chegando até Inu-Yasha. Kagome estava em seus braços. Sangrava muito e respirava com dificuldade. O hanyou levantou o olhar e encarou o irmão.

– Você tinha razão, ele não pôde suportar tanta força...

– Mas só foi possível por causa dela... Retire o restante da flecha.

– Se eu fizer isso, a hemorragia vai piorar.

– Retire a flecha, Inu-Yasha...

Inu-Yasha entendeu o que ele ia fazer e retirou o restante da flecha, recostando depois Kagome em uma árvore. Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome e ergueu sua espada. Espantou-se com o que viu. Ela também tinha uma esfera da alma. Ainda não era tão forte quanto a de Setsuna, que tinha mais experiência. "Ambas são muito poderosas... Mas, o que é isso?...". Sesshoumaru também podia ver algo mais além da esfera. Pôde escutar corações batendo em sua mente. Fechou os olhos e deferiu o golpe de sua espada em Kagome, curando-a do ferimento. Guardou sua espada, virou-se e saiu caminhando.

– Nós nos separamos aqui, Inu-Yasha.

– Obrigado, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru parou por um instante, de costas para o irmão. "Obrigado...". Continuou em frente. Rin e Jyaken despertavam. Para eles foi como se estivessem dormindo, não haviam percebido nada do que se passara. Só estavam confusos com os machucados que tinham e com o pobre Ah-Un mancando em sua direção.

– Senhorita Setsuna! – A menina correu e a abraçou.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru... – Balbuciou um confuso Jyaken. – O que aconteceu?

– Se você não sabe não sou eu que vou lhe explicar. – Continuou seu caminho, passando ao lado de Setsuna que tinha Rin agarrada a sua cintura. – Vamos embora...

Setsuna sorriu. "Vamos.". Rin soltou-se dela e foi atrás de Sesshoumaru, seguida por Jyaken. Kagome aproximou-se com Inu-Yasha e pegou o enorme fragmento saído de Shikage, purificando-o com seu toque.

– Ainda não terminou, mas pelo menos agora temos uma boa parte da Jóia de Quatro Almas. – Disse Kagome.

– Quanto menos ele tiver, menos poderoso será... – Completou Setsuna. – Nós ainda voltaremos a nos encontrar...

Inu-Yasha e Kagome ficaram observando os 'companheiros' de luta sumirem na escuridão da floresta.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Maldita! Kanna! Onde você está, sua imprestável? – Gritava um furioso Naraku. Kanna surgiu das sombras.

– Aqui, meu mestre...

– Onde esteve? Arruinou meu plano deixando Shikage lutar sozinho contra aquelas duas!

– Pensei que talvez gostasse de um presente...

– Presente?

Atrás de Kanna surgiram no chão os corpos inconscientes de Miroku, Sango e Kirara. Naraku olhou para ela e sorriu.


	9. Revelações

**Capítulo 9 – Revelações**

Enquanto Kagome observava o vazio da floresta, Inu-Yasha pegou a mochila dela e a colocou nas costas.

– Vamos logo, Kagome! Ainda temos que voltar àquela caverna para pegar a sua carruagem esquisita.

– Bicicleta, Inu-Yasha... – Ficou fitando as árvores. – Você não terminou de me contar... – Virou-se e o encarou.

– Contar o quê? – Tentou disfarçar, mas estava sem jeito.

– Se você não terminou como é que vou saber?

– Então como é que você quer que eu me lembre?

– Era importante!

– E como você sabe se eu não lhe contei!

– Inu-Yasha! – Uma veia saltou-lhe na testa. – Não se faça de desentendido! – Cruzou os braços.

"Ela está zangada... O que eu faço?"

– Eu não estou me lembrando agora, mas quando eu me lembrar eu conto... – Desviou o olhar. – Eu juro! "Ela não vai cair nessa..."

Kagome soltou os braços e suspirou. "Vou ter que esperar ele criar coragem para me contar. Não adianta pressionar agora."

– Está bem... – Seguiu caminhando. – Onde estão Miroku e Sango?

Ele ficou confuso com a reação dela. "O que deu nela?"

– Para falar a verdade, eu não sei. Sango queria ir ao seu antigo vilarejo para cuidar dos túmulos, mas já devem ter retornado ao vilarejo da velha Kaede.

– Então vamos voltar. Daqui a três dias é lua nova e sei que você não gosta de ficar zanzando por aí. – Os dois seguiram seu caminho de volta, enquanto os primeiros raios de sol surgiam. Estavam quietos, talvez por causa do assunto inacabado entre ambos. Então Kagome tentou mudar um pouco aquela tensão. – Você acha que ele gosta dela?

– Quem?

– Sesshoumaru... Você acha que ele gosta de Setsuna?

– Feh! Só tem uma coisa que ele gosta mais do que ele mesmo: poder. E Setsuna é muito poderosa.

– Mas e quanto a Rin? Ela é só uma criancinha... E não me venha com essa de que é por causa de Setsuna, porque Rin devia andar com ele antes disso.

– Ah, eu sei lá, Kagome! Sesshoumaru nunca foi tolerante com ninguém. Mas sempre que algo lhe interessava agarrava com unhas e dentes. Não duvido nada de que ele vá sozinho atrás do Naraku. Ele não vai deixar aquele miserável absorver os poderes de Setsuna. Ele a trata mais como se fosse propriedade dele.

– Propriedade?... Hum, eu não sei, não... Acho que tem mais coisa...

– Como assim?

– Ele usou a Tenseiga, Inu-Yasha... Uma vez para salvar Rin, duas para salvar Setsuna e outra para me salvar. Você acha que aquela espada, que foi criada pelo seu pai para salvar vidas, poderia ser usada por Sesshoumaru se ele não tivesse alguma boa intenção no coração dele?

– Boa intenção? O inferno está cheio delas... Sesshoumaru não tem coração, Kagome, não seja ingênua. A única coisa que faz sentido é que Sesshoumaru é um demônio orgulhoso com um senso de honra muito grande. Ele não deixou que você morresse porque não queria ficar me devendo nada. Da próxima vez, ele irá mata-la, não duvide disso.

– Setsuna disse que tinha visto algo de bom no coração dele...

– Se ela quiser se enganar é problema dela. – Parou e a encarou. – Mas não se engane com ele.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e deram o assunto por encerrado. Caminharam o restante da manhã até a caverna silenciosamente. Apesar de tudo, ela sabia que Setsuna certa estava de algum modo. Mas como ela podia censura-lo por não acreditar que Sesshoumaru houvesse mudado, mesmo que fosse um pouco sequer? Eles eram irmãos, filhos do mesmo pai, mas, com exceção dos últimos dias, nunca conviveram como tais. Ambos apenas toleravam a presença um do outro por causa de algum objetivo em comum. "Talvez esteja chegando a hora dessa rivalidade acabar.", pensou ela, mas não revelou seus pensamentos ao seu parceiro. Provavelmente ele não concordaria. Depois de três dias, no final da tarde, chegaram ao vilarejo. Demoraram mais porque Inu-Yasha não queria que ela se cansasse. Surpreenderam-se por não encontrar Miroku e Sango.

– Não os vejo desde que saíram com você, Inu-Yasha, para lutar contra aquele youkai... – Explicou Kaede.

– Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou uma apreensiva Kagome.

Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços, sentou-se em um canto da cabana e recostou-se na parede.

– Bobagem! Provavelmente estão de sem-vergonhice por aí...

Kagome, Kaede e Shippou ficaram chocados com o comentário do hanyou. Shippou ia abrir a boca, mas Kagome o interrompeu, tampando-lhe as orelhas, sob os protestos do pequeno youkai.

– Finge que não escutou isso, Shippou!... Inu-Yasha! Como você diz uma coisa dessas na frente do Shippou!

– Hunf! Você vai dizer que ele é só uma criancinha, não é, Kagome? Pois fique sabendo que esse fofoqueiro é muito mais sabido do que você pensa.

Shippou livrou-se das mãos de Kagome e bradou furioso.

– Eu escutei isso, Inu-Yasha!

– Ora, vê se não amola, fedelho!

– O quê? – A raposinha ficou pulando na frente de Inu-Yasha. – Repita isso! Você vai ver só!

PLOFT!

– Ai... ai... – Gemeu um nocauteado Shippou no chão.

– Inu-Yasha! – Gritou Kagome, indignada.

– Ahh, assim ele dorme mais cedo!... Velha Kaede, posso pedir um favor?

Kaede ficou surpresa. "Inu-Yasha me pedindo um favor?"

– Claro, o que é?

E, com a cara mais lavada o mundo, Inu-Yasha pergunta:

– Tem alguma cabana que a Kagome e eu possamos ficar sozinhos?

Kagome caiu para trás. "O que a vovó Kaede vai pensar agora?" Kaede ficou meio que em estado de choque.

– A cabana ao lado está vazia...

Inu-Yasha apenas levantou-se, pegou a mochila amarela e saiu levando Kagome, a esta altura mais vermelha do que pimentão maduro, pela mão.

– Mas o que foi isso? – Perguntou-se a velha sacerdotisa.

– Vovó Kaede, não seja ingênua... – Respondeu Shippou, já recuperado do golpe que tomara. – Eu que sou criança já percebi tudo! O que a senhora acha que eles vão fazer em uma cabana sozinhos a noite toda?

Com surpresa maior ainda, Kaede olhou para o pequeno youkai.

– Onde você aprende essas coisas, Shippou?

– E o que a senhora esperava? Eu ando com um hanyou que namora uma humana, mas antes estava todo enrolado com uma outra feita de barro... Sem falar daquele monge pervertido e da sua namorada exterminadora... Cai na real, vovó.

Kaede apenas pôde balançar a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uma fogueira iluminava a noite que acabara de chegar. Rin, que parecia exausta, já dormia sossegada sob os vigilantes olhos de Jyaken. Setsuna estava sentada sobre a relva, penteando seus cabelos. Sentado do outro lado estava Sesshoumaru, observando-a. Ainda não havia passado aquela sensação de quase tê-la perdido. E ele não gostava daquela sensação. Notou que Setsuna parou de escovar os cabelos.

– O que foi, meu senhor?

– Não... – Desviou o olhar. – ...é nada...

– Acho que precisas de cuidados... – Disse ela sorrindo.

– Cuidados? – Surpreendeu-se com ela atrás de si. – Pare de fazer isso. Não disse que ficava esgotada com estes truques?

– Também já disse a ti que não são truques. Desculpe-me por assustar-te.

– Não me assustei... Só não faça isso de novo. – Sentiu as mãos dela em seus cabelos.

– Teus cabelos são tão macios...

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Setsuna? – Não queria admitir, mas estava gostando daquelas carícias.

– Escovando teus cabelos.

– Não é necessário.

– Mas eu quero...

– Já chega! – Levantou-se. – Me deixe em paz!

Setsuna assustou-se e acabou por largar a escova, que caiu ao chão. Ela fechou os olhos e colocou a mão direita sobre o peito. Ele ficou fitando-a enquanto ela se mantinha silenciosa. Ele queria tê-la consigo, mas admitir isso e entregar-se seria como assinar uma sentença de morte, pelo menos era assim que ele pensava. "Amor é uma fraqueza pela qual não posso me deixar levar." De repente, Setsuna levantou o rosto para olhá-los nos olhos. Seu olhar era doce, terno e triste. Ele começou a sentir-se culpado por achar ser parte daquela tristeza. Um brilho úmido tomou conta dos olhos dela. Então, ela virou o rosto, fechando os olhos, e começou a caminhar silenciosamente.

– Setsuna...

– Não és parte de minha tristeza... – Disse ela sem ao menos se virar.

Sesshoumaru também tomou a mesma direção que ela, seguindo-a.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Fique aí, Jyaken, e tome conta de Rin dessa vez.

– Dessa vez? – O servo ficou confuso. Olhou para a menina, que mais parecia um anjo dormindo. – Bem, pelo menos assim ela não arruma confusão.

Setsuna caminhou até encontrar uma pequena queda d'água. Um filete de água cristalina polia as pedras arredondadas do pequeno córrego formado. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela.

– Você sempre encontra água.

– Eu poderia encontrá-la mesmo em meio a um deserto. – Sorriu.

– Eu... – Olhou para o lado, desviando dos olhos dela. – Eu não queria ser rude com você...

– Eu sei... E, mesmo assim, me disseste para deixar-te.

– Você sabe que não quero que me deixe – A encarou.

– Eu não vou... – Começou a soltar seu quimono.

– O que está fazendo, Setsuna? – Corou e virou o rosto.

– Vou me banhar. – Segurou o quimono na altura do peito, deixando apenas os ombros desnudos. – Qual o problema, meu senhor?

– Não tem vergonha de se despir na minha frente?

– Vergonha?... – O fitou curiosa. – Por quê? Acaso já não viste e tocaste meu corpo despido, com o teu próprio corpo inclusive?

Ele ficou sem palavras e sentiu sua face queimar. Ficou de costas para ela, olhando para o céu estrelado, no qual a lua já não mostrava mais sua forma. "Como ela consegue me deixar desse jeito? Tão impotente diante dela... Por mais que eu tente evitar..." Lembrou-se da noite de amor que tivera com ela e respirou profundamente. Setsuna prendeu novamente seu quimono e o abraçou por trás. Ele colocou sua mão sobre as dela, acariciando-as. "Você aquece meu coração... Não vou permitir que a tirem de mim..."

– Não podes vencê-lo sozinho... – Disse ela, com o rosto colado nas costas dele.

– Aquele maldito não vai encostar um único dedo em você, Setsuna.

– Não te deixes cegar pelo orgulho, meu senhor. Naraku pode ter perdido uma parte da Jóia de Quatro Almas, mas ainda possui muitos fragmentos. É um inimigo poderoso e ardiloso. Só poderias vencê-lo se...

– Se eu me unisse a Inu-Yasha? É isso o que quer dizer? Nem no seu pior pesadelo...

– Já fizeste isto antes, por mim e por Rin. E eu acho sentiste satisfação por lutar ao lado de teu irmão, ao invés de contra ele...

– E como eu poderia me dar por satisfeito lutando ao lado daquele moleque inútil? Se estiver andando por aí esta noite e encontrar algum problema, estará morto na certa.

– O subestimas demais, meu senhor... – Soltou-se do abraço e o encarou. – O lado humano que ele possui não é sinal de fraqueza... Mas acaso te preocupas com o bem-estar de teu irmão?

Ele sorriu. Mas não foi o sorriso cínico de sempre. Este era mais... terno?

– Tolice... Além do mais, ele tem sorte de ter aquela garota ao lado dele. Se não fosse por ela, eu já o teria matado.

Ela tocou-lhe a face com a mão esquerda.

– Mas isto agora é passado. Por que não tentar acabar de uma vez com esta rivalidade sem sentido?

Sesshoumaru nada disse e apenas tocou a mão dela sobre seu rosto. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais e o beijou suavemente, por dois ou três segundos. Então, ele a puxou contra seu corpo, dando continuidade ao elo entre seus lábios e, em seguida, entre seus corpos.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome fitava Inu-Yasha incansavelmente na esperança de que ele algo dissesse. Mas ele se mantinha quieto, sentado encostado na parede, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados. Ele já estava na forma humana. Quando ela pensou em dizer algo, ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Seu olhar era um tanto sério.

– Eu não me esqueci sobre o que queria lhe contar, eu só estava esperando por um momento mais apropriado, Kagome...

– Eu sei, Inu-Yasha. Mas desse jeito, o que os outros vão pensar?

– Não adianta ficar fazendo cerimônia agora, já que eles vão ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Mas eles já sabem.

– Nem tudo... Você ainda não percebeu porque ainda é muito cedo. Mas eu não poderia deixar de notar que o seu cheiro e a temperatura do seu corpo mudaram, Kagome... Mas eu só tive a certeza quando você, com a ajuda de Setsuna, me ajudaram a libertar minha alma daquele veneno. O seu corpo está mudando e vai mudar ainda mais...

– Eu sabia! Estou com uma doença horrível, não é?

– Não... – Sorriu. – O seu corpo está mudando porque agora tem uma parte de mim crescendo... dentro de você...

Kagome sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões. As palavras também lhe escapavam, mas silenciosamente. Agora sabia do porquê dele ter tantos cuidados com ela nos últimos dias, cuidados excessivos até. Ela se jogou nos braços dele com lágrimas nos olhos e ambos ficaram assim abraçados.

– Tem mais uma coisa, Kagome...

– Mais?

– Pela manhã, vamos retornar para a sua era e falar com a sua família...

– Está certo.

– Mas eu vou voltar sozinho. Você vai ficar onde é mais seguro.

– O que? – Levantou o rosto. – Você acha que eu vou deixar você sozinho para lutar com o Naraku? – Só então percebeu que ele também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– Quando você foi atacada por aquela marionete que me copiou e depois por Setsuna, quando estava possuída por aquele demônio, eu fiquei com medo de que você se machucasse. O que acabou acontecendo e, por sorte, Sesshoumaru estava de bom humor e salvou sua vida com aquela espada. – A abraçou fortemente. – Não posso permitir que você corra esse tipo de perigo novamente, Kagome... Você tem que ficar segura, pelo nosso filho...

"Nosso filho..." Ela mal podia acreditar naquelas palavras. Há quase um ano já estavam naquela busca pelos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas e, em tão pouco tempo, sua vida mudara completamente. Ela já havia decidido, mesmo sem ter contado a ele ainda, ficar na era feudal e viver ao lado dele. Era só o que ela queria. Estar com ele. E agora esta surpresa. Mas seu coração estava tão cheio de felicidade que parecia querer explodir. Ela afastou-se um pouco, sentando-se diante dele e encarando-o.

– A Jóia de Quatro Almas ainda não está completa. Parte dela ainda está sob o controle do mal. É meu dever como reencarnação da sacerdotisa reavê-la e protegê-la dos seres que a quiserem para fins obscuros.

– Eu já disse que vou destruí-la quando tiver eliminado aquele miserável do Naraku. Ninguém está pedindo que você assuma nenhuma obrigação, Kagome.

– E você realmente acha que ela pode ser destruída, Inu-Yasha? Mesmo após ter sido queimada com os restos da Kikyou, ela voltou para esta era, no meu corpo. A minha flecha nada pôde fazer além de espatifá-la e é por isso que estamos nessa confusão. Tenho medo de que, após reuni-la finalmente, na tentativa de destruí-la, possamos acabar fragmentando-a novamente. E toda essa busca teria sido em vão. A Jóia de Quatro Almas não pode ser destruída porque existem espíritos presos numa eterna batalha dentro dela. E enquanto esta batalha não terminar, a Jóia continuará a existir.

– Entendo...

Ela abaixou o olhar e ficou segurando a barra da saia com as mãos.

– Eu quero muito manter esta vida que está crescendo aqui dentro de mim em segurança, mas... Mas também não posso permitir que você lute sozinho... Eu prometo que vou ter mais cuidado daqui por diante, mas não me peça para ficar longe de você. Eu não conseguiria.

Ele aproximou-se dela e a beijou. A reação dele depois é que a deixou confusa. Ele se levantou, pegou a mochila dela e jogou na direção da porta. Parecia muito irritado. Ela só entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando escutou um grito vindo lá de fora, seguido dos gritos de Inu-Yasha.

– Shippou! Seu fofoqueiro! Eu sei que você está aí fora! Eu posso sentir o seu cheiro de raposa fedida!

O pobre youkai entrou na cabana, com as duas mãos na cabeça, tentando aliviar a dor causada pelo enorme galo.

– Inu-Yasha! Hoje já é a segunda vez que você me bate! Qual é? Eu só queria saber se eu vou ter alguém com quem brincar...

– O que você escutou, Shippou? – Perguntou uma estarrecida Kagome, de cabelos em pé.

– Deixa eu ver.. – Colocou a mão no queixo e fez um ar pensativo. – Jóia de Quatro Almas... Naraku... Voltar para a era da Kagome... Filho... E acho que é só... O Inu-Yasha fez besteira e agora vai ter que se arrumar... – Finalizou ele, ironicamente.

– Seu moleque intrometido!... – De punho cerrado e com uma veia saltando na testa. – Você vai ver uma coisa! – Começou a correr atrás de Shippou, que ficou dando voltas na cabana. – Não fuja!

– Inu-Yasha, espera! Eu estava só brincando, vai ser legal ter um irmãozinho!... Kagome!

– Não meta a Kagome nisso, Shippou! Vem cá!

Os dois saíram da cabana e Inu-Yasha deu de cara com Kaede.

– O que está fazendo aqui, velhota?

– Nada, só vim ver o porquê de tanta gritaria. Mais um pouco a te os mortos iriam despertar. Por que está querendo bater no Shippou?

– Por nada! Ele só é muito chato e enxerido! – Deu as costas e começou a voltar apara a cabana.

– Ele é só uma criança, Inu-Yasha... Perdoe... Você também em breve terá suas próprias experiência com crianças...

Inu-Yasha deu uma parada repentina e olhou para a velha senhora. "Maldição! Amanhã o vilarejo inteiro já vai estar sabendo..." Retornou para a cabana onde se encontrava Kagome. Ela havia terminado de arrumar uma cama para eles dois.

– Você não bateu muito nele, não é? – Perguntou ela.

– Não, a velha Kaede apareceu no meio do caminho. – Sentou-se na cama.

– Então ela também já sabe... – Suspirou.

– Eu acho que sim. – A observou enquanto ela se sentava ao seu lado. – Você está chateada, não está?

– Não, estou apenas preocupada. Não sei como vai ser de agora em diante. – Sentiu os braços dele envolve-la.

– Seja lá como for, eu vou sempre estar com você.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro e se abraçaram. Terminaram nos braços um do outro, se amando mais uma vez.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Setsuna abriu seus olhos num susto. Lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido ao deixarem Jyaken e Rin sozinhos da última vez. E, como na primeira vez, ela estava no colo dele, recostados à uma frondosa árvore. Ele sempre a mantinha envolta por seu único braço e sua cauda. As roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Ela podia observar o que sobrara do braço que Inu-Yasha retalhara tanto tempo atrás. Ele abriu os olhos e, apesar de estar eufórico por dentro, manteve seu ar sério de ser.

– O que era?

– O quê, meu senhor?

– A causa de sua tristeza? Disse que não era eu...

Ela afastou-se um pouco do corpo dele e colocou a mão sobre o seu próprio coração, fazendo surgir sua esfera da alma.

– Não devia se expor desse jeito.

– Aqui dentro estão todas as almas das pessoas e youkais que assassinei.

– A maioria era um bando de ladrões sem valor algum.

– Mas também há aqueles que eram simples camponeses, inocentes, famílias inteiras cujas vidas eu tirei. Olhando por esse ponto de vista, não sou muito diferente de Tatsuyo...

– Não se rebaixe ao nível daquele verme.

– Só que, como aquele verme, ainda continuo a ouvir em meus sonhos os pedidos dessas almas, suas súplicas e lamentos, toda sua tristeza e dor... – Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos e sentiu uma brisa suave tocar-lhe a face. – O único momento que tenho alguma paz é quando me entrego a ti, meu senhor.

Ele tocou-lhe o queixo e puxou-a para perto de si, beijando-lhe os lábios. Depois disso, ela se aninhou um pouco em seu peito. Ele levantou o olhar para a copa da árvore. O vento soprava e fazia suas folhas balançarem e despencarem dos altos galhos, gerando uma estranha chuva.

– Kagome me mostrou que posso usar esta esfera para algo mais além de matar. – Ela mantinha sua luminosa esfera em sua mão direita, como se segurasse um pequeno tesouro.

– Ela... ela também possui uma esfera...

– Todo ser vivo possui uma, meu senhor.

– Mas não vi a de Rin.

– Toda alma tem seu próprio coração, inclusive a tua. Mas para que possas vê-la, é necessário que o ser que a carrega saiba como utiliza-la. Rin não tem esse tipo de experiência. Isto requer um poder espiritual muito grande e também muita prática. Eu comecei meu treinamento aos três anos. Kagome não tem tanta experiência, mas ela é uma sacerdotisa nata.

– Ou talvez eu não tenha sido hábil o suficiente quando usei a Tenseiga pela primeira vez.

– Talvez... Mas, apesar de todo o meu treinamento, Kagome pôde fazer algo que eu nunca soube como fazer.

– O quê?

– Curar... Usar a esfera da alma para salvar ao invés de matar. Eu só soube como após compartilhar minha alma com a dela para salvar a vida de Inu-Yasha.

Ela deslizou sua mão direita pelo peito dele até chegar ao ombro esquerdo, aquele o qual lhe faltava o restante do braço. Em outros tempos, ele não se permitiria permanecer tão perto para não ser destroçado por aquela esfera. Mas, de alguma forma, daquela vez era diferente, ele não sentia animosidade nenhuma como das outras vezes que a esfera fora usada para atacar e matar.

– O que vai fazer?

– Devolver-te o que há tanto tempo foi tomado de ti...

A esfera da alma começou a pulsar e ele sentiu seu ombro queimar. Logo, ossos, carne e pele começaram a surgir, criando a parte que faltava. O brilho da esfera percorria cada veia recriada, até cessar nas pontas dos dedos do braço recém refeito. Setsuna parecia esgotada e desmaiou, pendendo a cabeça para trás. Com seu novo braço, Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe a cabeça. Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto e deslizou seus dedos pelos cabelos dela. Só então ficou observando aquela mão que há tento tempo perdera. Deitou o corpo de Setsuna sobre a relva, levantou-se e recolheu as roupas para vestir-se. Depois também a vestiu e, erguendo-a em seus braços, retornou ao local onde haviam deixado Jyaken e Rin.

Os primeiros raios da manhã chegavam e Jyaken fez um escândalo ao notar que seu mestre havia recuperado seu braço. Era o braço que Sesshoumaru usava para acariciar os cabelos da adormecida Setsuna em seu colo.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! O seu braço! Como...?

– Jyaken, você quer parar com essa gritaria?

– Desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru. Mas como conseguiu seu braço de volta? – Percebeu o ar sério de seu mestre. – Ah... Se é que o senhor me permite saber...

– Setsuna conseguiu.

Jyaken ficou olhando para aquela mulher deitada sobre o colo de seu mestre. "Mas como essa humana conseguiu devolver o braço do senhor Sesshoumaru? Humm... Ele também está muito estranho... Não parece ser o mesmo de sempre..."

– Jyaken?

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru? – Respondeu, quase que pulando de susto.

– Pegue alguma coisa para Rin e Setsuna comerem quando acordarem. Tem algumas árvores com frutas ali atrás.

– Hã? Eu?

– E por acaso tem mais alguém aqui chamado Jyaken?

– Não, senhor!... Isto é, sim, senhor!... Ah... Não,... Eu... eu estou indo agora mesmo! – Saiu atrás das benditas frutas.

Rin acordou preguiçosamente. Bocejou, depois esticou os braços e correu para perto de Sesshoumaru e Setsuna.

– Até que enfim acordou, Rin. Pensei que fosse dormir o dia todo.

– Mas o sol acabou de nascer... E a senhorita Setsuna está dormindo mais do que eu.

– Ela está muito cansada. Teve muito trabalho para me devolver isto aqui. – Ele mostrou-lhe o braço.

– Ohh! Senhor Sesshoumaru! Que bom! Então ela tem que dormir bastante. Vamos fazer silêncio...

A menina sentou-se diante dele sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, olhando fixamente para Setsuna.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome acordou repentinamente e sentou-se rápido sobre a cama. O ar frio da manhã já circulava, mas ela estava estática e mal podia sentir o frio que lhe tocava a pele desnuda. Inu-Yasha acordou meio sonolento.

– O que foi, Kagome? – Esfregava os olhos, tentando espantar o sono.

– Eu não sei... Tem alguma coisa errada, Inu-Yasha. Eu acho que Miroku e Sango estão em perigo.

– Está frio... – Puxou-a para perto de si e, depois, a coberta sobre ambos. – Foi só um sonho ruim.

– Não foi um sonho. Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles!

– Então vamos nos vestir e ir atrás deles.

– Está bem.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raios de sol entravam pela pequena janela da cela onde se encontravam Miroku e Sango. Ambos em pé, acorrentados à parede gelada. Kirara estava em um canto da cela, presa pelas patas e pescoço. Ao abrir os olhos, a exterminadora percebeu que o monge já a fitava.

– Bom dia, minha querida...

– Bom dia... – Olhou para aquela pequena janela. – Você acha mesmo que foi uma boa idéia?

– Só o tempo vai dizer.

– E o tempo está quase chegando. – Disse Kanna, surgindo de um canto escuro. – Paciência... – Desapareceu.

– Ela me dá arrepios... E agora, Miroku?

– Só podemos esperar. – Mexeu um pouco as mãos. – Queria que pelo menos estivéssemos soltos.

– Que diferença faz? – Percebeu o olhar malicioso dele. – Não acredito que você esteja pensando em sem-vergonhices numa hora essas!

– Mas, Sango... Se morrermos nessa luta, pense em quanto tempo estivemos desperdiçando.

– Ai, ai... Você não tem jeito mesmo... Eu espero que a Kagome tenha guardado o colar que ela tirou de Inu-Yasha...

– Por quê?

– Adivinha? – Começou a divagar. – Cada olhar para outra garota, cada convite malicioso, cada mão boba... Para cada deslizada sua eu diria: "SENTA!" – Percebeu o olhar confuso dele. – O que foi? Algum problema?

– Se eu disser que sim, você me mandaria sentar?

Os dois sorriram um para o outro.


	10. O Começo do Fim

**Capítulo 10 – O Começo Do Fim**

Inu-Yasha corria por uma trilha através da floresta, com Kagome e Shippou em suas costas. Ela sentia fortemente a presença de Miroku e Sango.

– Kagome, você tem certeza de que está bem? – Perguntava o preocupado hanyou. – Não quer descansar um pouco?

– Estou bem, Inu-Yasha, mas... pare um pouco...

Ele mais que prontamente parou e a colocou no chão.

– O que foi? O que você está sentindo?

– Pára com isso Inu-Yasha! – Exclamou Shippou. – Você está um pé no saco! Ela só vai ter um b... – Levou um cascudo. – Buaaa...

– Por que fez isso, Inu-Yasha? – Perguntou Kagome, olhando curiosa para os dois.

– Para ele deixar de ser linguarudo! – Abaixou-se e pegou a raposinha pelo rabo. – Escute aqui, Shippou... Não importa o que aconteça, você jamais poderá falar sobre você sabe o quê enquanto eu não tiver eliminado Naraku, entendeu? Ele tem ouvidos em tudo quanto é lugar e se souber de uma coisa dessas vai usar isso contra nós. É isso o que você quer? – Shippou ficou com as duas mãos cobrindo a boca, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Ótimo, então... VÊ SE FECHA ESSA MATRACA!

Largou o pequeno youkai, que caiu ao chão meio tonto e surdo. O hanyou percebeu que Kagome olhava os arredores meio confusa, como que procurando algo.

– O que foi, Kagome?

– Eu não sei... Antes estava tão claro qual direção seguir... Não consigo mais sentir onde eles estão, é como se suas energias estivessem sumindo...

– Talvez seja outra armadilha... – Cruzou os braços.

– Ou talvez... Eles estejam morrendo! – Comentou Shippou, iniciando um choro desesperado.

– Vira essa boca para lá, Shippou! – Suspirou a jovem. – O estranho é que eu posso sentir a presença deles... – Teve um pressentimento. – Por ali! – Saiu correndo através da mata.

– Kagome! – O hanyou correu atrás dela. – Espere!

Shippou olhou de um lado para o outro e se deu conta de que ficara sozinho.

– Hei! Não me deixem aqui sozinho! – Correu, seguindo os outros dois.

A vegetação era fechada e Kagome sentia uma certa dificuldade para passar pelos arbustos. No final, ela se deparou com a ponta de um penhasco. Só não caiu porque Inu-Yasha, que vinha logo atrás dela, a segurou pelo braço.

– Você ficou maluca? Não disse que ia ter mais cuidado?

– Desculpe... eu... – Ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Eu senti a presença deles por aqui... – Sentou no chão, sobre os joelhos, com a cabeça baixa. – Acho que me enganei...

Inu-Yasha abaixou-se e ergueu o rosto dela com a mão, encarando-a.

– Eu já disse que isso tudo deve ser uma armadilha para nos confundir...

Ele se perdeu um pouco no brilho daqueles olhos úmidos. O pôr-do-sol atrás dela, iluminando o vale, era uma visão estonteante. Quando seus lábios estavam a milésimos de distância, eis que surge Shippou, tirando as folhas presas na roupa.

– Por que será que os adultos vivem fazendo essas coisas quando estão sozinhos em algum lugar?

– Shippou... – O nome do filhote de raposa saiu espremido entre os dentes do hanyou, que cerrava o punho. – Você quer levar outro cascudo?

– Ta bom, ta bom! Não está mais aqui quem falou! Credo!

Kagome sorriu para os dois, arrancando também um sorriso do hanyou. De repente, um vento frio soprou por trás dele, vindo da mata, trazendo um cheiro que o deixou em estado de alerta. Ele levantou-se e sacou a Tessaiga. Shippou correu e pulou no colo de Kagome.

– O que foi, Inu-Yasha? – Perguntou Kagome, confusa.

Ele virou-se e olhou para ela. Na verdade, para o abismo logo atrás dela. Estavam encurralados. "Tenho que acabar com ele rapidamente ou ela poderá se ferir...". Um estrondo interrompeu seus pensamentos e uma coluna de fumaça marrom subiu através das árvores. Surgiu da mata um enorme lagarto, que se interessou pelo o que estava pendurado no pescoço de Kagome.

– Jóia de Quatro Almas! – Bradou o demônio.

Kagome colocou a mão sobre o fragmento e deu um passo para trás. Percebeu então, que o chão estava por terminar e que não havia para onde correr.

– Inu-Yasha... – Murmurou ela.

– Eu sei... "Maldição... Se eu cortar a ferida do vento aqui, o impacto pode fazer com que esse penhasco desmorone...". Kagome, ele tem algum fragmento?

– Não, não tem nenhum, Inu-Yasha. – Disse ela, após olhar bem para a criatura.

– Então, vamos acabar logo com isso! Fiquem aqui e não se mexam! – Avançou contra o monstro.

Aquele youkai não era uma criação de Naraku. Era só mais uma criatura maligna atraída pelo poder da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Como estavam de posse de metade dela, agora muitos seres mal-intencionados atravessariam seu caminho para apossar-se dela, antes de finalmente atingirem seu objetivo: Naraku. Após alguns golpes da Tessaiga, o monstro já não tinha mais o rabo e um dos braços. Seu corpo estava cheio de cortes. Mais um golpe daquela espada e seria o fim. Ao perceber isso, o youkai resolveu dar uma última investida para pegar o fragmento. Ali, caído no chão, ele abriu sua boca desdentada e deferiu sua enorme língua na direção de Kagome.

– Kagome!

O hanyou correu e decepou a cabeça do monstro lagarto. A língua perdeu a força, cravando-se no solo a poucos centímetros de distância dos pés de Kagome. Ele respirou aliviado. Mas o alívio durou pouco, pois sua audição o alertou para algo. Do local onde fincou-se a língua do youkai, uma enorme rachadura começou a surgir e varou o penhasco de um lado ao outro que rapidamente cedeu. Inu-Yasha sentiu um aperto no peito quando viu Kagome sumir no meio do abismo. Ele largou a Tessaiga e correu na direção dela.

– NÃO!

Enquanto corria, por não vê-la mais, imaginou que, se pulasse, talvez pudesse salvá-la. Mas como se não podia voar? "Não me importa! Eu a quero de volta! Eu quero a minha Kagome!". Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Quando estava a cerca de um passo da eternidade, um vulto surgiu do penhasco, subindo aos céus, impedindo-o de saltar. Ele olhou para cima e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma nuvem. E sobre ela estava Sesshoumaru, segurando Kagome e Shippou nos braços. "Braços?"

– Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru riu um pouco para seu irmão e jogou Kagome para que ele a pegasse. Depois, ele desceu ao solo. Em seguida, vieram Jyaken, Rin e Setsuna, sobre Ah-Un. Inu-Yasha colocou Kagome no chão e ficou intrigado com presença dele.

– O que você quer, Sesshoumaru?

– É assim que você me agradece por ter salvo a vida dessa humana, Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha desarmou-se um pouco. Sesshoumaru realmente havia salvo a vida de Kagome. Pela segunda vez. "Que diabos está acontecendo?".

– Obrigado por salvá-la, mas você não está aqui para dar uma de bom samaritano, não é mesmo?

– Humph... – Foi até Ah-Un e ajudou Setsuna a descer e a se sentar encostada a uma árvore. Ela parecia muito mal.

– Responda a minha pergunta! – Gritou o hanyou, impaciente.

– Não tenho tempo para ficar dialogando com você Inu-Yasha.

– Ah, é... – Usou de ironia. – Esqueci que agora você tem a sua humana para cuidar... – Sentiu sua pele queimar com o olhar fulminante de Sesshoumaru. – O que foi? Falei alguma mentira por acaso?

– Você é desprezível... – Deu as costas para o irmão e voltou sua atenção para Setsuna. – Você vai ficar aqui. Não tem condições de prosseguir...

– É um erro prosseguires sem mim...

– Erro maior seria permitir que você continuasse. Qual direção?

– Já não sei mais. – Virou o rosto. – Acho que estive seguindo o fragmento que está com Kagome...

– Irei atrás daquele maldito de qualquer forma...

– Mas eu não irei contribuir para tua cova! – O encarou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

– Setsuna...

Kagome, percebendo o estado debilitado em que se encontrava Setsuna, aproximou-se.

– Sesshoumaru, ela não parece bem... O que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru a encarou e logo Inu-Yasha se colocou entre eles dois.

– Não se atreva a tocar num único fio de cabelo dela... – Disse o hanyou.

– Eu não tenho tempo para tolices... Se eu quisesse, os dois já estariam mortos. Será que você não está esquecendo de algo, Inu-Yasha?

Só então, Inu-Yasha lembrou-se da Tessaiga caída no chão, destransformada, ao lado do corpo do youkai que ele matara há poucos minutos. Ele correu, pegou sua espada e a guardou na bainha. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se do hanyou.

– Devia tomar mais cuidado com seus brinquedinhos...

– Deixe de piadinhas, Sesshoumaru! Já percebi que foi Setsuna quem trouxe você até aqui... Mas e esse braço?

– Foi outro presente dela... – Exibindo o braço. – A sua humana não é a única que tem o poder de curar...

– O quê?... – Kagome olhou para Setsuna que respirava com dificuldade. – Você também pode?

– Aprendi graças a ti, Kagome... Mas não imaginei que ficaria tão esgotada...

Kagome colocou a mochila no chão e começou a remexer nela.

– Tenho um remédio que vai ajudar. A vovó Kaede que me ensinou a fazer. Depois eu te ensino a preparar...

Sesshoumaru ficou observando intrigado Kagome dar o conteúdo de uma garrafinha para Setsuna beber.

– Se isso fizer mal a ela, vou fazer você desejar ter morrido na queda.

– Não se preocupe... Ela vai ficar boa rapidinho. – Kagome deu um sorriso que deixou o youkai desconcertado.

– Err... Está bem... Inu-Yasha, vamos logo... – Saiu andando.

A princípio, Inu-Yasha ficou meio confuso, mas depois entendeu o que Sesshoumaru queria dizer e afirmou com a cabeça. Ambos iriam atrás de Naraku para dar um fim naquela história de uma vez por todas. Os dois juntos talvez conseguissem sucesso onde separados falharam. Juntos. Essa idéia agradava e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupava Inu-Yasha. Apesar do mal que já causara no passado, Sesshoumaru era a única parte da família dele que ainda estava viva. Tinham o mesmo sangue correndo em suas veias. Independente do resultado da luta, como seriam suas vidas depois disso?

– Inu-Yasha...

– Você vai ficar aqui com Shippou e os outros, Kagome. Daqui por diante, eu e Sesshoumaru iremos sozinhos.

– Mas... – Sentiu o abraço dele.

– Eu vou voltar...

– É melhor voltar mesmo... – Uma lágrima rolou por sua face.

– Eu prometo... – Soltou-a e seguiu adiante, passando por Sesshoumaru. – Não vai se despedir de Setsuna?

– Despedir? Por quê? Por acaso acha que irei perder? – Olhou com o canto dos olhos para Setsuna. – Você sabe...

– Eu sei... Mas também sei que é um erro enfrentar Naraku assim... Peço-te que esperes até que eu restabeleça minhas forças...

– Isso dará a ele tempo de preparar-se. Ele vive criando planos para pegar você. Agora basta.

Ambos seguiram pela mata adentro. Já que foram guiados por uma estranha força até aquele ponto, sabiam que seriam guiados pelo restante do caminho, até encontrarem Naraku. Kagome sentou-se ao lado de Setsuna e notou a preocupação no rosto dela.

– Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei... O que é?

Setsuna olhou seriamente para Kagome e sentiu a mãozinha de Rin em seu ombro.

– A senhorita já está melhor?

– Sim, minha criança... – Sorriu para a menina. – Por que não levas Ah-Un para comer aquela grama ali ao lado? Ela parece bem verdinha e macia... Ele irá gostar.

– É, ele parece estar com fome... A gente já volta. E vê se não faz nenhum esforço, viu? – Deu uma piscadela e saiu, seguida por Jyaken. – Shippou! Você quer vir alimentar Ah-Un?

– Oba!

– Ai, ai... Essa história de babá me dá nos nervos... – Resmungou Jyaken.

– Você não queria que ela escutasse, não é? – Perguntou Kagome.

– Sei que te preocuparás, mas eles não podem vencer Naraku... Mesmo que unam suas forças...

– Como pode ter certeza disso, Setsuna? Eles são muitos fortes!

– Não importa quanto poder um homem possua, a teimosia o tornará um tolo e os tolos sempre são os primeiros a morrer... Shikage era parte de Naraku. Enquanto esteve dentro da minha alma, pude sentir o verdadeiro poder que ele possui. Ele já seria um oponente muito difícil sem a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Mas ele ainda possui metade dela... Ele é um monstro de poderes sobrenaturais, Kagome.

– Então não há como detê-lo?

– Eu disse muito difícil, não invencível. Foi por isso que guiei meu senhor até aqui. Poderes sobrenaturais só podem se combatidos com poderes sobrenaturais...

– Você quer dizer...

– Nós duas, Kagome... No começo eu não entendia porque Naraku queria tanto se livrar de ti e absorver meus poderes... Descobri que é porque no fundo ele sabe que nós possuímos poder suficiente para derrotá-lo. Ele deseja matá-la porque és a reencarnação da mulher que ele tanto amou e pela qual ele foi capaz de armar tamanha discórdia e ódio.

– Eu sei... A Kikyou e o Inu-Yasha acabaram se odiando por muito tempo por causa dele... Mas o que você tem a ver com isso tudo?

– Eu só não me tornei sacerdotisa porque meu pai achava que isso era uma grande tolice. Queria que eu fosse uma esposa prendada, como minhas irmãs... Mas, às escondidas, eu estudei e pratiquei com a ajuda da sacerdotisa Akiko. Foram treze anos de ensinamentos. A minha esfera da alma está mais desenvolvida que a tua, por isso ele quer absorvê-la... Eu esperava estar mais forte ao chegar aqui, mas ainda não recobrei as forças... E o meu senhor é muito teimoso...

– É, eu sei como é isso... – Suspirou. – O Inu-Yasha é igualsinho... Oh, gênio difícil... Bem, vamos dar um jeito nisso... Como você está se sentindo?

– Esta poção é bem eficaz, mas ainda me sinto um pouco tonta.

– Na primeira vez é assim mesmo. Você se sente meio drogada, mas depois passa... Que tal se a gente for atrás daqueles dois cabeças-duras?

– Sim, vamos.

As duas sorriram uma para a outra. Setsuna levantou-se e caminhou alguns metros apoiada por Kagome. Depois sentiu suas forças voltarem aos poucos até poder caminhar sem ajuda. Pediu a Jyaken que tomasse conta de Rin e Shippou. Não queria levá-los, pois sabia que seria uma batalha da qual poderiam não sair com vida. Caminhando pela trilha, as duas chegaram até uma clareira.

– Ai... E agora? – Perguntou-se Kagome. – Por onde eles foram?

– Deves praticar mais teus poderes espirituais, Kagome... Carregas o legado de teu senhor dentro de ti e ainda não consegues sentir a presença dele quando ele se afasta?

– Hum? – Corou. – O quê?... Você também sabe? Mas será que tem alguém nesse mundo que não saiba disso?

– Não te preocupes...

– Deixa para lá... Quer dizer que você consegue saber onde Sesshoumaru está?

Setsuna sorriu.

– Ele não se perderia de mim, mesmo que tentasse... Vamos por aqui.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ao anoitecer, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru pararam diante de um portão antigo, cercado por muros de pedra tão altos quanto a vista alcançava. O lugar possuía um clima pesado, obscuro e silencioso como a morte.

– Tenho certeza de que este é o lugar, mas...

– Está tudo quieto demais... – Virou-se para observar a trilha pela qual vieram.

– O que foi, Sesshoumaru?

– Nada... – Encarou o hanyou. – Já que ninguém veio nos recepcionar, vamos bater na porta. – Ergueu suas garras.

Inu-Yasha afirmou com a cabeça e sacou sua espada. Ambos golpearam os portões que caíram por terra. Uma certa poeira tomou conta momentaneamente do local, mas eles seguiram adiante, chegando ao que parecia ser um pátio central. Nada mais havia dentro daqueles muros, além de um antigo templo budista em péssimo estado. O solo era escuro e poeirento. Uma névoa se apossava do lugar, tornando a visão um pouco embaçada. Mas, apesar da neblina, podiam ver Kanna, diante das portas do templo.

– Sejam bem vindos... – Ela cumprimentou. – Meu mestre os estava aguardando.

– Quem é essa?

– Cuidado com ela, Sesshoumaru... Essa é Kanna e ela reflete para seu oponente os ataques lançados sobre ela com aquele espelho.

– E o que acontece se ela perder aquele espelho? – Lançou rapidamente seu chicote, tentando tomar o espelho de Kanna, mas ela desapareceu em pleno ar. – Ela é um espírito?

Kanna reapareceu atrás dos dois irmãos para o espanto de ambos.

– Não sou um espírito...

Eles viraram-se para olhá-la, mas sentiram uma forte presença surgir dentro do templo. Ficaram observando as portas se abrirem e o demônio Naraku em pessoa, na sua forma humana, mostrou-se diante deles.

– Ora, ora... Até que enfim chegaram até aqui. Eu já estava ficando entediado...

– Naraku, seu maldito! Onde estão Sango, Miroku e Kirara!

– Bem diante dos seus olhos... – Disse ele, rindo.

Entre Naraku e os dois irmãos surgiram Sango, Miroku e Kirara transformada em fera. Mas havia algo estranho com eles. Seus olhares eram vazios e sem vida.

– O que fez com eles? – Perguntou o incrédulo hanyou.

– Eu?... Eu não fiz nada, não é mesmo, Kanna?

Kanna sorriu e girou seu espelho. Ao mesmo tempo, os três amigos de Inu-Yasha assumiram posição de luta contra ele e Sesshoumaru, que se preparou para lutar.

– Estamos cercados. – Sesshoumaru ia avançar, mas deteve-se quando Inu-Yasha estendeu o braço na frente dele. – Vamos ter que passar por eles para chegar até Naraku, Inu-Yasha...

– Eles não sabem o que estão fazendo. Suas almas foram absorvidas pelo espelho de Kanna.

– Se eles não têm alma é como se estivessem mortos, não é mesmo?

Sem mais qualquer palavra, Sesshoumaru avançou contra Sango, Miroku e Kirara.

– Sesshoumaru!

– Inu-Yasha... – Kanna chamou pelo hanyou, que se virou para ela. – Por que não se junta também ao seu irmão? A brincadeira está apenas começando...

Atrás da youkai branca surgiram dúzias de outros youkais. Sesshoumaru mais desviava do que atacava seus oponentes. Seu alvo desejado era o comandante em pessoa, que mantinha um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

"Só mais um pouco...", pensou Naraku.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o intento final de Naraku e recuou um pouco. "Ele também já sabe.". Inu-Yasha também recuou um pouco e os dois irmãos acabaram por se encontrar novamente, apoiando-se nas costas um do outro.

– Eu já disse a você que eles estão sem alma e não sabem o que fazem, Sesshoumaru.

– Inu-Yasha... Eu não quero lutar contra seus amigos mais do que você, mas não temos tempo a perder. Naraku deve ser eliminado o mais rápido possível...

– Mas que cena tocante... – Interrompeu Naraku. – Os dois irmãos que sempre se odiaram, agora unidos para salvarem aquelas duas humanas. Pena que os esforços de vocês dois sejam em vão. Kanna ainda não absorveu suas almas por uma única razão... Para que Setsuna pudesse chegar até aqui, juntamente com aquela outra garota. Elas já estão quase aqui...

Inu-Yasha sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. "Ele está nos usando como iscas...". O hanyou não pôde pensar em mais nada, pois logo seus amigos sem alma e os youkais de Kanna avançaram sobre ele e Sesshoumaru.


	11. Batalha Sangrenta

**Capítulo 11 - Batalha Sangrenta**

Kagome interrompeu seus passos e Setsuna a encarou.

– Kagome?

– Sinto a presença de um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

– Eu também... Assim como a presença daquele Naraku...

As duas afirmaram com a cabeça uma para a outra e seguiram adiante. Chegaram até os portões destroçados do templo. Puderam ver Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru sendo atacados por Sango, Miroku, Kirara e inúmeros youkais. Naraku, que assistia a tudo em frente ao templo, sorriu ao vê-las e ordenou aos seus comandados que parassem de lutar. Inu-Yasha percebeu que Sesshoumaru não estava tão surpreso quanto ele pelo fato delas estarem ali.

– Você já sabia, não é Sesshoumaru?

– Achei que elas fossem demorar um pouco mais... – Para Setsuna. – Não lhe disse para não vir até aqui?

– Eu prometi que sempre estaria contigo, meu senhor...

Sesshoumaru a olhou com ternura, enquanto ela gerava sua esfera da alma, criando um campo de energia ao redor dela e de Kagome. "Não quero que esta promessa custe a sua vida...". Kagome puxou uma flecha e apontou na direção de Naraku. Este parecia não se intimidar por ela. Ela, sim, se surpreendeu ao ver seus amigos, Sango, Miroku e Kirara, se colocarem entre a flecha dela e o corpo de Naraku, protegendo-o.

– O que vocês estão fazendo?

– Kanna os está controlando, Kagome... Roubou as almas deles. – Explicou Inu-Yasha.

– O quê? – Olhou ao redor e viu Kanna, um pouco mais afastada de todo mundo. – Aquela maldita...

– Setsuna... – Naraku começou. – Esta sua barreira é inútil... Pelo menos Shikage serviu para uma coisa, graças a ele agora sei como ultrapassá-la...

– Não tenhas tanta certeza de que poderás enganar-me com o mesmo truque sujo, Naraku...

Naraku apenas sorriu e rapidamente lançou seu braço, que se esticou, transformando-se em uma espécie de tentáculo, seguindo na direção de Setsuna. Passou por entre Sango e Miroku sem que estes sequer piscassem.

– Sango! Miroku! Acordem! – Gritou Kagome.

Inu-Yasha tentou chegar ao tentáculo para cortá-lo com sua espada, mas inúmeros youkais impediram seu caminho. Só pôde ver Sesshoumaru passando por ele.

– Distraia eles, Inu-Yasha.

– Certo.

Antes que o tentáculo chegasse até Setsuna, Sesshoumaru o estraçalhou por completo com suas garras. Mas antes que ele pudesse virar-se para vê-la, Naraku lançou vários tentáculos, os quais ele destruiu quase todos, a exceção de um. Esse único tentáculo o atingiu em cheio no peito, atravessando seu corpo.

– NÃO! – Gritou a jovem ruiva.

Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e ela acabou por desfazer o escudo. Apesar de ter sido atingido, Sesshoumaru continuava a segurar o tentáculo, impedindo-o de avançar até elas. Inu-Yasha sentiu seu sangue ferver diante daquela cena. "Sesshoumaru...". Ele reuniu forças e destruiu os últimos youkais diante de si, porém, Sango, Miroku e Kirara atravessaram seu caminho. Aproveitando a queda do escudo, Kagome lançou sua flecha contra uma parte do tentáculo um pouco à frente de Sesshoumaru, que funcionou como guia até Naraku, pegando-o de surpresa. Todo o tentáculo se desintegrou, mas não causou graves danos ao corpo de Naraku. Setsuna então correu e abraçou Sesshoumaru por trás, que se mantinha em pé com dificuldade. Ele estava com a mão sobre o buraco no peito, tentando inutilmente conter a hemorragia. Mas então percebeu que as mãos dela começavam a brilhar. Ele soltou-se dela e a empurrou para trás, sendo amparada por Kagome.

– Eu posso curar-te!

– E morrerá por causa disso! Eu quero que você viva...

Ele não lhe deu qualquer outra chance de retrucar e começou a caminhar na direção de Naraku.

– Sesshoumaru! – Gritou Setsuna. – O que vais fazer?

Ele estancou por um segundo. Poucas foram as vezes em que a escutara chamá-lo pelo nome, sem toda aquela formalidade usual. Era como uma bela canção em seus ouvidos.

– Libertar você de uma vez... – Foi somente o que ele pôde dizer.

Apesar dos ferimentos leves, Naraku ria cinicamente da situação.

– Vou acabar com todos vocês!

– Sesshoumaru! Não faça isso! – Gritou Inu-Yasha.

Sango surgiu diante dele com seu osso-voador em mãos.

– O que vai fazer, hanyou? – Naraku ironizou. – Vai matar seus amigos para poder chegar até mim? Vai deixar seu irmão morrer? – Riu loucamente.

– Se eu tiver que morrer agora, vou levar você comigo, monstro maldito! – Sesshoumaru avançou com suas garras para cima de Naraku.

– Não! – Setsuna começou a sentir um desespero diante da situação e deu um passo adiante. Mas antes de seguir atrás dele, deteve-se ao notar que Kagome havia retirado outra flecha.

Também se fez ecoar o som do osso voador de Sango rasgando o ar. As duas observaram surpresas a direção em que o objeto fora lançado. Ele atingiu Naraku em cheio, cortando-o ao meio. Descrente da situação em que se encontrava, a metade de cima do corpo de Naraku apenas pôde desviar para o lado, evitando o golpe de Sesshoumaru. Porém o mesmo não aconteceu com a outra metade, que foi retalhada pelas garras dele. Naraku observou Sango reaver sua arma e tanto ela como Miroku e Kirara abriram caminho para Inu-Yasha.

– Como isso é possível? Suas almas... – Olhou para Kanna que sorria cinicamente. – Sua traidora!

Miroku correu com Kirara para tirar Sesshoumaru do caminho. Ele estava ofegante, pois ao destroçar parte do corpo de Naraku, foi bombardeado com o miasma expelido pelo corpo do mesmo.

– Me deixe, monge... Eu ainda não acabei com esse verme...

– Você não tem condições de continuar lutando, Sesshoumaru! O resto é com elas agoras. – Colocou Sesshoumaru sobre Kirara e se afastaram de Naraku.

– Elas? – Sesshoumaru ficou confuso com aquele comentário até ouvir o chamado de Kanna.

– Kagome! Setsuna! – Atentou a youkai branca. – O espelho das almas deve ser quebrado!

– Espelho das almas? – A jovem ruiva não sabia do que se tratava.

– Eu já entendi... – Kagome mirou sua flecha no espelho. – Talvez assim possa quebrá-lo... Setsuna, sua esfera da alma. Você pode lançar energia naquele espelho?

– Sim, posso.

A flecha de Kagome já brilhava mesmo antes de ser lançada. Setsuna colocou suas mãos sobre o peito e gerou a sua esfera da alma. Depois, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, ela olhou Sesshoumaru ferido sendo socorrido por Miroku e Sango. Em suas mãos, o sangue de Sesshoumaru ainda estava quente e fresco e ela olhou novamente para Naraku com total desprezo e ódio. Uma lágrima quente rolou de seu olhar. Para o desespero de Naraku, as duas lançaram juntas seus ataques contra aquele espelho.

– Suas malditas! – Blasfemou o demônio.

Ele tentou chegar até elas, pois conseguia flutuar um pouco acima do solo, porém Inu-Yasha se colocou em seu caminho.

– Chegou a sua hora Naraku!

Ele ergueu a Tessaiga e as nuvens de energia sinistra começaram a se formar. Ao mesmo tempo, a flecha de Kagome e a energia da esfera da alma de Setsuna atingiram o espelho, causando um clarão, que foi absorvido pelo objeto. Faíscas saíram dele e ele começou a rachar. Kanna sorriu maldosamente para Naraku.

– O verei no inferno, meu mestre!

A pequena youkai atirou o espelho na direção de Naraku, que caiu abaixo do meio corpo dele. Finalmente ele trincou de vez e o vidro se espatifou. De dentro dele surgiu uma energia negra que paralisou Naraku.

– Miserável! Eu criei você! Você deve a sua vida a mim!

– Estou cansada de viver presa a você! Prefiro a morte a continuar vivendo assim!

Aproveitando a oportunidade única, Inu-Yasha cortou a ferida do vento, atingindo Naraku em cheio. O que sobrara de seu corpo começou a desintegrar-se, juntamente com a energia negra do espelho quebrado. Apenas o que sobrou foi o enorme fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, que caiu ao chão. Enquanto Kagome foi pegar o fragmento, Setsuna correu até Sesshoumaru, que estava aos cuidados de Miroku.

– Como ele está, senhor monge?

– Ele... perdeu muito sangue... Acho que é tarde demais...

– Não...

Ela acariciou o rosto frio de Sesshoumaru e colocou uma das mãos sobre o ferimento que insistia em jorrar sangue. "Não me importo em esgotar minhas forças desde que possa salvar-te.". Sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru segurando a sua própria e, então, o viu abrir os olhos.

– Não quero ser a razão da sua morte...

– Eu não quero morrer, mas... – O olhou com ternura. – Mas não quero viver sem ser ao teu lado. – Ele apenas pôde balançar negativamente a cabeça. Ela então pegou a Tenseiga com a outra mão. – Então que uses a tua própria espada em ti...

– Você aquece meu coração...

Ele soltou a mão dela e fechou os olhos.

– Sesshou... maru?

Colocando a espada sobre o peito dele, ela tocou-lhe o pescoço, apenas para constatar o pior. Não havia pulsação. A dor era tanta em seu peito que ela sequer conseguia chorar. Kagome notou o punho cerrado de Inu-Yasha. O hanyou estava de cabeça baixa e os olhos ocultos por seus cabelos, mas ela sabia que ele estava sofrendo por dentro. Ela aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe o rosto com as costas de sua mão. Ele segurou a mão dela e a encarou. Havia uma certa umidade em seu olhar e uma profunda tristeza.

– Inu-Yasha... – Setsuna tinha a voz trêmula e rouca. – Achas que poderias usar a espada de teu irmão?...

Ele não ficou surpreso com a pergunta, mas não poderia mentir.

– Eu não sei... não sei qual é a técnica...

– Eu não posso trazê-lo de volta com meus poderes... – O encarou com lágrimas que desciam compulsoriamente pelo rosto, várias das quais caíram sobre a lâmina da Tenseiga. – Por favor... imploro a ti... ao menos.. poderias tentar?

– Não precisa implorar... – Largou a mão de Kagome e começou a caminhar na direção do corpo de Sesshoumaru, mas parou ao perceber um brilho estranho na espada. – O que é isso?

A Tenseiga começou a vibrar e a mão de Setsuna que estava sobre ela ficou como que grudada. Ela tentou soltar-se, mas a espada parecia não querer libertá-la.

– Não consigo soltá-la!

"O que está acontecendo?" Inu-Yasha então se lembrou de quando a Tenseiga protegeu Sesshoumaru do golpe da Tessaiga. "Será que...?".

Setsuna resolveu parar de lutar contra a Tenseiga. Ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo. A espada sozinha decidiu salvar Sesshoumaru, novamente, mas estava pedindo a ajuda dela. Com a outra mão que estava livre Setsuna criou sua esfera e doou sua energia para Tenseiga. Só então conseguiu soltar sua mão, mas acabou por desmaiar sobre o corpo de Sesshoumaru.

– Setsuna! – Kagome sentiu a mão de Inu-Yasha em seu ombro. O olhar dele era sério. – Inu-Yasha...

– Ainda não acabou...

A espada continuou a pulsar e seu poderoso brilho envolveu tanto o corpo de Sesshoumaru como o de Setsuna. Logo o ferimento no peito dele fechou e o brilho cessou. Ao abrir seus olhos, ele entrou em pânico ao ver Setsuna inconsciente sobre si, juntamente com a Tenseiga.

– Setsuna! – Sesshoumaru sentou-se, abraçando-a e, depois, percebeu Inu-Yasha a observá-lo. – O que aconteceu aqui, hanyou? Por que ela está desse jeito?

– Foi decisão dela e da sua espada trazer a sua vida de volta, Sesshoumaru... – Cruzou os braços e observou seu irmão acariciar o rosto de Setsuna. "Eu também ficaria preocupado com Kagome desse jeito caso ela se ferisse... Talvez ele realmente goste dela...". – Hei, vamos voltar para que Kagome possa cuidar de Setsuna...

Sesshoumaru apenas concordou com a cabeça. Guardou a Tenseiga e levantou-se, carregando Setsuna.

– Mas o que... – Balbuciou a exterminadora.

Ao olharem para a direção que Sango apontava, puderam ver Kanna, cada vez mais transparente.

– Esse é o preço que você tem que pagar pela sua liberdade... – Explicou Miroku. – Eu sinto muito.

– Não sinta... Eu escolhi este destino e não me arrependo... Obrigada.

A pequena youkai branca desapareceu por completo.

– Quer dizer que o tempo todo ela estava do nosso lado, Sango? – Perguntou Kagome à amiga.

– Foi tudo armação desde o começo... Ela teve que retirar nossas almas realmente para que Naraku acreditasse estar no controle, mas a única coisa que ela queria era estar livre das mãos dele.

– Que destino mais triste...

– Bem, pelo menos agora ela está em paz. – Finalizou o monge.

Assim como Kanna, todo aquele lugar começou a se desfazer com o vento, virando pó.


	12. Every Heart ¤ Songcap ¤

**Capítulo 12 - Every Heart (Song Cap)**

Saíram caminhando pela trilha de volta ao local onde haviam deixado Shippou, Jyaken e Rin. Resolveram permanecer acampados por mais um dia naquele lugar, para que Kagome pudesse cuidar de Setsuna. Fizeram uma fogueira para aquecê-los do frio da noite. Inu-Yasha havia saído para procurar o restante das ervas que Kagome lhe pedira. Kagome amassava e misturava uma variedade de ervas em uma tigela, para fazer o remédio que daria a Setsuna. Esta por sua vez, continuava inconsciente nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Ele a mantinha aninhada em seu colo, recostado a uma árvore. Então ele percebeu o olhar choroso de Rin.

**_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_**

_(Se chorar, quantas lagrimas cairão)_

_**EVERY HEART sunao ni nareru darou**_

_(CADA CORAÇÃO provavelmente se acostumará, tornando-se gentil)_

– O que foi, Rin?

– Ela está assim há tanto tempo... Ela não vai morrer, não é, senhor Sesshoumaru?

O gesto dele foi de deixar todo mundo de queixo caído. Ele estendeu sua mão para a menina, que ela aceitou de imediato, e a puxou para perto de si, abraçando-a também.

_**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara**_

_(Se todos dissessem o que sentem)_

_**EVERY HEART kokoro mita sareru no darou**_

_(CADA CORAÇÃO provavelmente irá se alegrar)_

– Ela vai ficar bem...

Rin sorriu docemente para ele, que acabou retribuindo o sorriso. Sango chegou a cochichar algo no ouvido de Miroku. Shippou dormia encostado em Kirara, alheio a situação. Jyaken caiu para trás. "O senhor Sesshoumaru está sorrindo! Que desgraça!". Inu-Yasha chegou bem naquele momento com as ervas e ficou observando seu irmão por alguns segundos. "Acho que talvez elas estejam certas sobre ele...".

– Inu-Yasha?... – Chamou Kagome, retirando-o do tranze.

– Hã?... O quê?...

– As ervas...

– Ah, é... – Entregou as ervas para ela e sentou-se ao lado dela. – Como está indo?

– Já estou quase terminando...

_**Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**_

_(Na longa, longa noite memorizei)_

_**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta**_

_(As estrelas distantes enquanto rezava)_

Ela colocou um pouco de água fresca, terminou de amassar aquela mistura e começou a coar o conteúdo para dentro de uma garrafa. Então se levantou e foi até Sesshoumaru.

– Ela tem que beber tudo, Sesshoumaru...

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e Rin se afastou um pouco para que pudessem dar o remédio a Setsuna. Inu-Yasha lembrou-se de quando era Kagome quem estava naquela situação e o desespero que ele sentira por achar que ela iria morrer por causa dele. "Ninguém merece sentir esse tipo desespero... Nem mesmo você, meu irmão...". Kagome retornou para o lado de Inu-Yasha e continuou a socar mais ervas.

– Vou preparar mais para o caso de uma emergência.

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_(Vendo, vendo de dentro do tempo)_

_**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**_

_(Nós procuramos o amor)_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**_

_(Porque fortemente, fortemente se transforma)_

_**Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru**_

_(Assim como hoje vejo alto no céu)_

Inu-Yasha levantou-se e caminhou até Sesshoumaru.

– Preciso conversar com você...

– Eu tenho que tomar contar dela, Inu-Yasha...

– Não há nada que você possa fazer por ela a não ser esperar. Venha comigo.

O hanyou deu as costas e seguiu caminhando na direção do penhasco. Sesshoumaru relutou um pouco antes de resolver seguir atrás do irmão. Deitou Setsuna suavemente sobre a grama e saiu.

– Jyaken...

– Eu já sei... Tome conta delas duas... – Balbuciou o servo, desanimado.

– Algum problema?

– N-N-Não, s-s-senhor Sesshoumaru!... – Viu seu mestre voltar a caminhar. "Ufa...". Porém entrou em pânico novamente quando Sesshoumaru parou. "Pronto! Agora é o meu fim!".

– Jyaken... já tem muita gente aqui que poderá tomar conta de Rin e Setsuna. Por que não tira esta noite para descansar?

Jyaken ficou de boca aberta e seu queixo foi ao chão. "Esse não é o mesmo senhor Sesshoumaru que eu conheço...".

– Err... Obrigado, senhor Sesshoumaru...

_**Donna egao o deaetara**_

_(Se voltarmos a nos encontrar sorrindo)_

_**EVERY HEART yume ni fumidaseru no**_

_(CADA CORAÇÃO descreverá o sonho)_

Sesshoumaru continuou seus passos, atrás de Inu-Yasha, pela floresta. Kagome sorriu discretamente. "Espero que esses dois se entendam...". Miroku percebeu o jeito dela.

– Kagome, me diga. Será que eles vão brigar?

– Eu acho que não é isso, Miroku. – Sango sorriu para a amiga. – Não é mesmo, Kagome?

– Você tem razão, Sango. Parece que finalmente as coisas vão se ajeitar agora.

– Naraku está morto e... – O monge parou meio pensativo.

– O que foi, Miroku? – Sango percebeu que ele fitava sua mão direita. – Será que...

– Só há um modo de saber...

_**Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni**_

_(Lá adiante na tristeza das pessoas)_

_**EVERY HEART shiawase ukabete nemuru**_

_(CADA CORAÇÃO dorme falando em felicidade)_

O monge levantou-se e apontou sua mão para um local onde não via ninguém e lentamente retirou o colar de contas de sua mão direita. Nada aconteceu. Descrente, arrancou a luva e sua mão nua finalmente o convenceu. Não havia mais buraco do vento. Estava livre da maldição. Cerrou o punho e chorou silenciosamente.

_**Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga**_

_(Para que um dia, um dia toda alma)_

_**Yasuraka ni nareru you ni**_

_(se acostume a descansar)_

"Vovô, papai... finalmente vocês foram vingados... Descansem em paz...". Assim pensou Miroku. Então sentiu a mão de Sango sobre a sua. Ela sorriu docemente para ele que, além de retribuir o sorriso, a puxou para perto de si, abraçando-a. Corada, ela escondeu o rosto nas vestes dele e se entregou ao abraço. Kagome observava a cena com alegria, pois agora sabia que ele não morreria daquela maldição. Mas ainda faltava algo. Ela pegou a Jóia de Quatro Almas e a fitou. "Ainda faltam fragmentos... Kouga tem dois e Kohaku tem um, mas...". Percebeu que sua amiga agora a observava, ainda nos braços do monge. Parecia que as duas haviam pensado sobre a mesma coisa. "...Mas se Kohaku perder o fragmento ele morrerá... E Sango vai sofrer muito...". Seu olhar entristeceu e ela virou o rosto para não se fazer perceber. Ficou segurando a Jóia de Quatro Almas quase completa em suas mãos. Se surpreendeu quando Sango colocou suas mãos sobre as dela.

– Eu sei o que está passando na sua cabeça, Kagome, mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora...

– Está bem... – Lembrou-se de algo. – Ah, meu Deus... Você e Miroku ainda não sabem...

– Não sabemos do quê? – Miroku aproximou-se e sentou-se com elas.

Kagome respirou fundo e começou a contar o que ela considerava serem boas notícias.

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_(Vendo, vendo de dentro do tempo)_

_**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru**_

_(O que nós sabemos para viver)_

_**Toki ni warai sukoshi naite**_

_(Sorrindo por pouco tempo)_

_**Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku**_

_(Assim como ainda hoje agüentamos firme)_

Inu-Yasha chegou até o corpo do youkai lagarto. "Esse bicho está fedendo!". Ele agarrou o cadáver por uma das patas, arrastou até o precipício e o jogou lá embaixo. Fez um som abafado ao atingir o fundo, batendo na densa vegetação. Logo atrás dele veio Sesshoumaru, trazendo a cabeça, que também jogou no abismo.

– Não me diga que viemos até aqui só para fazer serviço funerário, Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha sentou-se, olhando para a paisagem.

– Você parece bem diferente, Sesshoumaru... Ainda nem tentou roubar a Tessaiga.

– Meus interesses mudaram. A Tessaiga não faz mais parte deles. – Sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

Uma brisa fresca soprava, refrescando e afastando o odor do corpo do youkai morto que ainda pairava leve no ar. Apesar de estarem sentados lado a lado, apreciando a vista, evitavam olhar-se nos olhos.

_**Osanai kioku no katasumi ni**_

_(As lembranças da infância se fortalecem)_

_**Atatakana basho ga aru SO SWEET**_

_(Existe um lugar terno TÃO DOCE)_

– Quando foi que nós começamos a nos odiar tanto, Sesshoumaru?

– Eu não sei... Já faz muito tempo.

– Eu também não me lembro. – Respirou fundo e cruzou os braços. – Para falar a verdade, me esqueci de muita coisa que eu não queria ter esquecido. Acho que é porque as lembranças doem muito ainda.

– Do que você gostaria de não ter esquecido, Inu-Yasha?

– Do nosso pai... Queria me lembrar dele... E de como você era comigo...

Sesshoumaru olhou com o canto dos olhos para o hanyou.

– E isso importa agora?

– Só se você ainda quiser ver o meu cadáver... – Encarou o irmão.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços também.

– Como eu lhe disse, Inu-Yasha, meus interesses mudaram. Matar você não é mais o objetivo da minha vida. "Talvez nunca tenha sido..."

– Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer... – Levantou-se.

– Então o que foi? – Abriu os olhos e encarou Inu-Yasha.

– Eu quero saber se você ainda quer me ver morto. – Estava de frente para o abismo. – Isso também inclui me jogar daqui de cima. – Deu um passo.

– Acha que vou segurar você? Se você pensa que eu virei o irmãozinho ideal de uma hora para outra está muito enganando...

Inu-Yasha nada disse e apenas deu mais dois passos, aproximando-se da beirada. Sesshoumaru descruzou os braços e fingiu não se importar.

– Se você quer pular vá em frente. Por acaso acha que eu me importo?

Mais um passo silencioso e Inu-Yasha ficou no limite do penhasco, derrubando um pouco de terra lá embaixo.

– Inu-Yasha... – Trincou os dentes.

_**Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa**_

_(Quando desviarmos os olhos veremos as estrelas)_

_**Itsumo kagayaiteita SO SHINE**_

_(Sempre tão brilhantes TÃO BRILHANTES)_

Inu-Yasha virou-se, dando as costas para o penhasco. Ao mesmo tempo deixou seu corpo pender para trás, caindo no abismo. Tudo parecia passar em câmera lenta diante de Sesshoumaru e ele não conseguia entender qual o propósito daquilo. Mas algo o fez adiantar-se e segurar Inu-Yasha pelo braço. Sesshoumaru se jogou num impulso tão forte que também quase caiu. Ficaram os dois por alguns segundos se observando. Sesshoumaru na beira do penhasco, com o braço esticado para baixo segurando Inu-Yasha, que balançava no ar. "Por que eu salvei a vida desse hanyou?". Ele se enfureceu consigo mesmo e puxou-o, jogando Inu-Yasha para cima e depois contra uma árvore. Ficou ali em pé, indignado com o ato do irmão mais novo. Mais indignado ainda ficou quando Inu-Yasha se levantou e sorriu para ele.

– O que é tão engraçado?

– Nós ainda nos odiamos?

Sesshoumaru ficou sem palavras e desviou o olhar para o céu. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Eram a família um do outro, a única que tinham. Percebeu que Inu-Yasha se aproximou e estendeu a mão. Os dois se encararam. O mais velho cedeu e apertou firmemente a mão do mais novo. Assim permaneceram por alguns instantes, como que num transe. Depois soltaram as mãos e começaram a caminhar.

– Mano, vamos voltar. – Notou que Sesshoumaru parou meio aborrecido. – O que foi?

– Não me chame desse jeito, Inu-Yasha. É ridículo. – Saiu caminhando.

– Ah, ta bom... Mano. – Esse foi de propósito

– Acabei de me lembrar de uma brincadeira que fazíamos quando éramos pequenos. – Levantou seus dois dedos, fazendo-os brilhar. – Colocar o rabo no burro...

Inu-Yasha sentiu que Sesshoumaru estava tirando uma com a cara dele.

– Ah é? E quem vai ser o burro?

– Bem, me parece que pular de um penhasco é algo que só um burro faria.

– Err... – Ficou sem graça. – Não gostei dessa brincadeira. Tchau para você! – Saiu correndo.

– Hum... – Desfez o chicote. – E corria assim mesmo porque achava que eu estava falando sério...

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_(Vendo, vendo de dentro do tempo)_

_**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**_

_(Nós procuramos o amor)_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**_

_(Porque fortemente, fortemente se transforma)_

_**Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru**_

_(Assim como hoje vejo alto no céu)_

Ao chegarem no acampamento, deram de cara com Sango e Miroku. Os dois estavam de pé, de braços cruzados, com cara nada amigável. Kagome ainda estava sentada ao lado da fogueira, meio sem graça.

– O que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou o hanyou. Sesshoumaru passou por ele e foi ver como estava Setsuna. Sango parecia um tanto irada.

– Não se faça de desentendido, Inu-Yasha! Como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?

– Se eu soubesse que os meus conselhos iriam dar nisso, teria ficado de boca fechada. Agora o estrago já está feito. Depois eu é que sou o tarado aqui... – Completou o monge.

Inu-Yasha corou e ficou completamente sem jeito. Miroku o segurou pela orelha e o arrastou até Kagome, fazendo-o sentar-se ao lado dela.

– Desculpe, eu contei para eles... – Ela confessou.

– Contou! Mas por quê, Kagome?

– Ué... – Meio confusa. – Mas não foi você mesmo quem disse que as pessoas iriam ficar sabendo de qualquer forma?

– Esquece... – Soltou um suspiro curto.

– Inu-Yasha, pelo amor de Deus... – Interrompeu Sesshoumaru, já com Setsuna novamente em seu colo. – Você vai deixar o meu sobrinho crescer com esse tipo de influência? – Sorriu discretamente.

Inu-Yasha também sorriu e Kagome percebeu que eles estavam do mesmo lado agora.

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_(Vendo, vendo de dentro do tempo)_

_**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru**_

_(O que nós sabemos para viver)_

– Vamos ter que pensar nos preparativos para o casamento o mais rápido possível... – Disse, Miroku, meio pensativo.

– Casamento? – Kagome ficou surpresa com o comentário. A idéia nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça antes. Inu-Yasha ficou irritado com os comentários do monge.

– Hei, quem foi que falou em casamento aqui?

Todos olharam meio atônitos para o hanyou, inclusive Kagome, que cruzou os braços.

– Quer dizer que você não quer se casar, Inu-Yasha? – Havia um certo cinismo no tom de voz da moça.

– Err...

– Tsc, tsc, tsc... Que vergonha... – Repreendeu Sango, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Inu-Yasha coçou a cabeça e fez ar de confuso.

– Essa história está ficando muito complicada... – Apontou o dedo para Miroku. – Isso tudo é culpa sua, seu monge pervertido!

– Eu? Não fui eu quem ficou fazendo besteira...

– Ora seu... – Inu-Yasha cerrou o punho, levantou-se e foi para cima do monge que tratou logo de se mandar. – Volte aqui!... Seu monge de uma figa!

Ficaram os dois dando voltas ao redor da fogueira. Sango e Kagome se acabavam de rir. Shippou acordou por causa da confusão, cheio de sono.

– Ai, mas que droga... Não se pode nem dormir sossegado...

Rin se aninhou ao lado Sesshoumaru, que ficou observando seu irmão continuar com aquela confusão. A fogueira continuava a arder em chamas, jogando para cima, centenas de fagulhas, na direção do céu estrelado.

_**Toki ni warai sukoshi naite**_

_(Sorrindo por pouco tempo)_

_**Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku**_

_(Assim como ainda hoje agüentamos firme)_

****

**_-x-x-x-x-x- FIM -x-x-x-x-x-_**


End file.
